Alice in WoNderLand
by The Desert Squad
Summary: L and the Wammy Boys take on one case in order to find the girl called Alice. L is Mad Hater? What! And where is Alice?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Me own no Death note! But if me did, L would be off to merry land with candies and cakes.**

**L: YAY!**

**Me: I said "if" L. **_**IF**_

**L: Awww…**

Good old England. The land covered in fog. The Great Britain. Kingdom of Queen Elizabeth.

Yes, there are many ways to address a country: the country's name, the ruler name, the main feature.

Any of those above would suffice.

Oh my, how tactless of me to hold a conversation without letting myself be known first.

Good day, dear readers. Pleasure to make you acquaintance. My name is Lamé, and no, it is not "Lame" as in a disability or an adjective refers to people who play games all day yet still stay 3rd in Wammy's rank. Please do not take offense dear Matt, I mean no insult.

Alas! My deepest apology! We are not here to listen to my rambling. Yes, dearest readers, now that I have introduced myself, I shall explain my presence here today. I am simply a story teller. I am neither the protagonist nor involved in this tale. My sole duty is to tell the story that I was lucky to hear from L himself on one of his "talk" with us kids at the orphanage.

Very well now, please situate yourselves my readers and without further ado, let the story begins….

It has been a long time since L the world's greatest detective return to Winchester. What is so special about the place, you ask? Well readers, this is classified information but for the purpose of this story, I suppose providing you with the basic knowledge before we go any further is a necessity. The Wammy's House, founded after World War II, is one of the several orphanages established by Qillsh Wammy where gifted children will stay and train for one goal and one goal only: to succeed the title of L. Now L has three potential successors: Near, or Nate Rivers; Matt, or Mail Jeevas; and old grumpy cranky Mello, a.k.a Mihael Keehl and aside from Matt, the other two of these successors battle to be the next to sit on the throne of the greatest mind: L. Lawlite himself. Though the fights are all way one-sided, it does not make struggle any less interesting. It was the clash of wits, of black and white, of words and actions, of emotion and ….not so emotional. All and all, it was my all-time entertainment in those boring days at Wammy. However intense those encounters are, the stopped on one day. That special day. The day L comes "home".

L didn't come back to Wammy simply to take a nap after one of his many cases that is if he does sleep at all. No, L is a man of work. Relaxing, in his dictionary, would probably mean cutting down on one third of the cases he was receiving. And this time, it was no exception. See, to understand this better, we must travel back to the time of two weeks before.

March 31st, cloudy with a hint of sunlight. Near was sitting inside his room, making what was supposed to be the most marvelous domino structure of the century. Yes readers, when I say "was", I mean "was". The domino pieces that resemble a house-size Eifel tower were knocked down mercilessly into the ground by none other than the notorious Mello. Though his duty was to inform Near of Roger's request, he would never let a chance to mess with his albino rival slip away. Never.

As Near remained in his awkward sitting position, his hand hovered in the space where said tower should have located motionlessly either because of the shock or the anger. Take your guess my friends; you can never know which emotion it is when it comes to this white-loving boy.

Come on, dimwit! Roger calls! – Mello snarled

Mello…- Near said, standing up from the floor – please refrain from insulting yourself as you, by far, has been placed after the "dimwit".

Alas! This is it! The legendary fights that I talked about. The script was clear. Mello insulted Near, Near talked back and bloody hell it's World War III.

You little piece of _shit_!-

Now, now Mels. There is no need for violence – Matt chimed in, easily defused the walking bomb named Mihael. Matt is a master of easing Mello. I always wonder if he knows that. The boy was definitely anti-social and game obsessing but when it comes to Mello, he certainly knows his strategy. Which is why Roger – the caretaker – roomed him with the almighty Keehl himself – Let's go Near! Wouldn't wanna make the old man wait now would we?

-Yes, that is true. We had better go now.

And with that the boys headed for Roger.

Roger Ruvie is a bald old man. Whether he is older than Wammy or not, is still a mystery to us all. He was the main means of communicating with L, and also the bringer of less interesting cases that L declined.

Three months before, he gave Near a case. As the top successors of L, it was only reasonable that Near got a chance to practice his deducting skill, so the boy take on cases after cases to perfect himself, to L-ized himself. Oh please rest assure, Mello and Matt got the same amount of cases as well, or in Mello situation, more as he was so determined to improve and beat Near at his own game, which is to me, by the way, sounds ridiculous. No one can beat Near in a game. He owned the game. Yes yes I know it just an expression, but expression-makers clearly have not thought of the existence of a Nate Rivers.

Now the case the Near had was a "find the missing people". Should be easy enough for a person who spent the majority of his spare time solving puzzles and playing "find the differences". However, L seems to disagree.

Upon seeing the boys, Roger told them about L's arrival. This caused chaos in house as waves of attention and affection, two things that L'd rather not experience, crashed into the poor detective without warning. The biggest wave of all? Mello. Did I forget to mention that Mello is a HUGE fan of L? Well, you know now readers. Mello is one step away from building an altar of the man. Pray to God that he would never do such things.

When the commotion died down, L requested a conversation with his successors.

Hello boys – He said

Hello L – Near answered

Hey man! – Matt greeted – Ouch! What chu do that for, Mello?!

Show some respect, Matt! – The blonde shout out, eyes glaring at the frowning gamer who was now rubbing his sore arm.

That is quite alright – L continued – I have gathered you here today to tell you that I would be taking on Near's case.

And at that, as if on cue, the three boys chorused a loud "What". Yes, even Near. Offended? Surprised? Happy? Like I said, it's impossible to tell with Near.

There has been a report this morning that the first missing person in the case was found dead in the wood – L elaborated, chewing on his thumb as usual. He moved himself onto the armchair and proceed to settle himself comfortably in his weird sitting posture.

Dead you say? – the white hair boys muttered still playing with his chess piece – How?

As I suspected everyone, Mello took advantage of Near's words. He is observant, I'll give him that. With Near, who always say the perfect thing, Mello's gotta be _very _observant to cut in like this. Very observant indeed.

What do you mean how?! "Dead"! As in not breathing, body cold and going to be six feet under.

I am aware of that, Mello. What I am asking is the cause of her death – Near sighed.

Mary Martel. Female. Age 20. First victim of the missing case. Disappear on December 13th 2001. Dead.

She was beheaded – answered L.

As in chopped? – Matt thought aloud

Yes, Matt. As in "chopped". Though I have to say that is not all there is to the case. I would take on this case but I want you boys to assist me. You, Mello and Near will work together to help me with this case.

Allow me to tell you one thing readers. The only time when "Near and Mello" and "work together" stand in the same line is when there is a "never" located between them. By no means will leathery blondie cooperate with the sheep of Wammy. Mark my words, readers, no way!

Alright – Mello grunted.

What the…? Did you just hear that, readers? Mello agreed to work with Near. There has to be a conspiracy in here people. There has to be!

Then again…there is L and his great power of persuasion meaning "if you guys don't work together, you gonna get hell after this".

Very well – L stood up – We'll start after dinner.

Translation: You're wise to follow my order. Tonight we won't sleep! Case is on the way!

Days passed and more deaths came. Needless to say the Mello was pissed off. The amount of chocolate he took daily has just increased abnormally. There was a lead though. A lead that led the team stumped. At each crime scene there was a card, and by connecting the card, Near has figured out that the number on the card represented a single letter on the alphabet. And with that, they got a word.

Alice.

At this point Matt was pissed off. There are approximately thousands of Alices on this planet thus finding this "Alice" is finding a needle in a hay stack. Hell, it's even harder. He tried to narrow it down but the efforts were to no avail. The fact that L deduced that the name might be the next victim didn't help much.

And there it was. They are officially stumped. No clue. Nil. Nada.

L. There is a package here for you – Roger said entering the room where the detective currently reside. It was not a big room. It was not a room at all. There is only a chair, a table in a closed space. Purely for business intention.

Yes, thank you Roger.

L mumbled as he scurried his way towards the old man, hands glued in his baggy jeans pocket, eyes unmoving from the small, brown rectangular box.

Who is it from? – Near asked twirling a lock of silver white hair.

It's anonymous – L said flatly

Awwww we got a shy one in our hands

Drop it, you idiot! – Mello growled, throwing a pillow at his long time chumps so the guy would shut his cooing.

The two held their breath as L open the wrap gingerly with his thumb and index fingers.

A USB? – Near perked up from his toy tower

Yes my friends. A USB. Who would bloody send a USB wrapped inside a huge box? That is too wasteful. Never do that dear readers. Think about the receiver first. Would you like to take a box of gift so big just to realize that the inside of it is nothing but an advanced chip? Not in a million years.

My, my, it seems I have forgotten the Wammy detectives have I? My apology

Let's see what's inside then – Matt singsong, plugging the "chip" into his lap – Well, there's only one video.

Play it! – ordered Mello.

And with that, the Media Classic icon popped up showing a red heart on a pitch black background.

"Hello Hater, White and Cheshire. Pleasure to meet you. I am the Queen. Needless to say that you must have broken through my works and found the first clue. Good job, I'd say. Very good job"

Who are the people this dude is talking about? – the little gamer wondered

They are all character from Lewis's "Alice in Wonderland" – L said playing with his lower lip – however the video was clearly sent to us as the sender knows our aliases. Hm….

"As a reward, I welcome you to my Eden – the world of Alice in WoNderLand. As of now, Alice is missing and I am most concerned. Let's hold a contest then shall we? Let see who find the Alice first, Hater…or should I say L the great?"

Oh so L is the Hater – Matt nodded to himself as the last second of the video come to an end – Then who is White and Cheshire?

The white rabbit – Near whispered setting down the last piece of domino – that would be me. And Cheshire the Cat… that might be you, Matt.

So we're in a kid's story now? That explains the corpses. Off with their head eh? The Queen of Heart. That is one sick dude, man – the red hair gamer laughed nervously.

Whatever the circumstances, we have a lead now. This "Alice" – L crouched forward his three successors – we must find her…

Or him – said flatly the albino prodigy.

**That's it people, R and R please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: YEAHHhhhhhhh….Nooooooooo. Me own no Death Note….yet?**

* * *

Good afternoon dear readers. A pleasant afternoon to you. Would you care for a cup of tea?

Yes?

Very well then, I shall pour you one.

It's a lovely day here in Winchester, England my dear. There is snow and the sun still shines its brightest light upon us. And is that Near I see?

Yes! Yes it is!

Which reminds me, we must get back to our story at once! The best part is yet to come.

My readers please set down your tea cup and enjoy the sweet while we continue on this adventure.

* * *

Months had passed since the day our Wammy boys received the mysterious video. By this time of the year, snow has covered the ground, and Mother England wore her most glorious white coat as the sun praised her beauty with its presence. By this time of the year, Near would always stay inside the toy room when the other kids hold the greatest snow-ball tournament of Great Britain. Only this year, he was not alone. The albino boy, accompanied by the great L and his two successors, sorted out the latest info of their current case.

- **Where the hell is this bloody "Alice"?!** – Exclaimed the enraged Matt. The gamer had spent his whole month devoting himself to the case. Yes dear readers, take cover, sweet Matty had neither played one single game nor had a cigarette for a whole month. Duck and roll!...Oh wait, was that right? No matter. I hope you get the idea.

If not, then you are welcomed to try putting yourself through Matt's wrath. Please note that the great Mello himself was wise enough stay clear off the red hair boy during this period. Me? I would not dare to look at his eyes. It's worse than Mello's. Trust me. Because I know Mello and right now, Matt can kick the leather-loving boy ass to smitherland.

- Matt, please control your temper – said a cautious Near.

The boy was still building up his fortress of toys readily to execute a full-scaled war between the Kingdom of Robots and the States of Soldier Toys. And he did not, I repeat, did NOT appreciate the high percentage of the gamer boy ruining his long planned little battle.

- I agree with Near, Matt – L nodded slightly, stirring the gooey cup of tea set on the floor in front of him. Funny we should say "Care for some sugar to put in that tea?". Well, in L's case, the phrase is more like "Would you like some tea to fill up those sugars?" – Letting anger get the best of us won't do. We need to keep our heads clear for the case.

Matt growled, dashing out of the room for some private moment (cough*smoking*cough) his fellow detectives behind racking their brain to connect the dot. In a way, Matt could be considered the calmest of his Wammy room residents. Compare to Mello's temper, I would say Matt is pretty under-controlled. Again, it was not that they didn't have a clue. They did. But alas, dear readers! This clue led them stumped once more.

Orlando Ullin. Missing on January 22nd. Age 54. Cause of death: beheaded.

Queeny Reese. Disappear two days after Norman. Age 31. Cause of death: beheaded.

Lena Arlin. Reported dead on Febuary 6th. Cause of death: beheaded.

Ursula Quallith. Beheaded.

By examining the corpses' position, they had managed to make out the word Wonderland from the victims' names.

But no Alice

Five deaths in total.

But no Alice

Even with the great L, they lost five people and still have no sign of the famous "Alice".

And what is with the crazy names L? the Hatter. Near: the Rabbit and he was the cat. What was it about him that can be related to Cheshire the Cat anyway? What about Mello? What is he?

- You ok there, Matt? – Asked Mello putting a reassuring hand on his best (slave) friend shoulder. Never in two months had Mello seen Matt this pissed off. Hell, never in his _life _had he seen Matt this ticked.

- Guess so – Matt said listlessly, the dark circle in his eyes showed even more as he pushed his ever so favorite goggle onto his head. The boy rubbed his emerald eyes slowly before putting the orange-tinted sight in front of them.

- You crying? – little boy blonde said lifting his one of his eyebrows in surprise – Frustrated? – he continued amusedly.

- Hell no! What's wrong with you, man?! You want me to kick your ass or something?! My eyes are just sore from reading!

You should have seen Matt's face my readers! I bet you 5 pounds that there is no tomato can live up to that shade of red.

- Good! – huffed the great Mello – Thought I lost my chump there for a moment!

Matt stayed silent. He almost lost it too back there. Blast it all, even Mello was acting strange these days! Somehow he felt proud of himself for being conscious enough not to mess with either Near or L a few minutes ago. It wouldn't end well if he did.

He slowly turned and walked towards the house, popping his knuckles. No, he can't lose his cool now. A man that stays calm through adversity, chicks dig that. He liked it. He'd be the man that girls wish they had. Yeah, he liked it.

- Matt! – Mello called out, snapping the gamer back to Earth – For the record, _I'm _the one who would kick your ass!

Ah, good old Mello The boy thought gingerly nonetheless relieved that both he and his roommate had returned to their normal selves.

* * *

- This tastes weird, man. What _is_ this? – Matt whined, looking up from his tray of food.

- Marsh potato, I presume? – said the white hair boy poking at his plate.

- Hey Mels, do you thing those rumors are true? About potato being drugged and you go haywire after eating them?

- Would you SHUT it already, Matt?! – Mello snarled – Just eat your bloody marsh…whatever it is! How can there be drug in _Wammy_'s food anyway?!

Near gently put down his fork, standing up from the chair. It was a miracle that Mello did not slap his food on the boy's face and the food just had to be inedible on this exact day. He had gotten so thin since he started the case , and judging from his baggy pajama right now, there is a 90% chance that "thin" is most unhealthy for him.

- I would have to agree with Mello on this, Matt. Though being inedible, the chance of Wammy's food being poisoned is less than 0,000000001. I am going to meet up with L now. Care to come?

Let me tell you readers. To Matt's ears right now, Near's words were that of an angel. There is nothing in this world would make him happier than being able to leave this forsaken marsh potato behind…well maybe nothing, aside from his PSP, in this world would make him happier. So the boy pushed his chair and grinned like mad:

- What are we waiting for then?

* * *

- Hello boys – greeted L – how was dinner? I trust that you had a good meal?

- Dinner was _great_, L! They drugged the marsh potato, the kids ate them, and they gone blasting off the bloody dining hall – Matt laughed sardonically, making lies like it was a matter of fact.

- Drop it you idiot! – said Mello whacking the back of Matt's head. Sometimes the gamer wondered whether his roommate is a mascot for "Wham me" Orphanage. Get it? Wham me? No? Well, sucks to be you guys then. The laugh is all his.

- Easy on the head Mels! You don't want to lose a talented brain now do you? – He smirked

- Tell me when you find one then! – huffed Mello.

Far off in the corner of the room, Near was playing with his toys again, eyes staring emotionlessly at the two idiots bickering each other. Occasionally he would mumble a faint "Morons", but as L stood up from his position to break the two gallants and unreasonable "warriors", Near stood up and followed him as well.

- Stop boys – L said, earning straight away a solemn nod from the three – I believe I have found a clue on this case.

- Please tell me that this clue is more informative than the last two – Matt groaned loudly

- Rest assures, Matt. This time, I believe, as you would say, we hit the jackpot.

This perked up the boys' interest right away.

- Please elaborate – Near sat down, immediately taking out the Monopoly board he left in L's room earlier, ready to put his brain to work.

- Yes – L crouched – As I went around the house a few hours ago, I came across a very interesting lead. This winter in Winchester, they would hold a festival called Winter Wonderland-

- Wait! Are you saying that you _actually_ spend time looking around the Wammy house?! – the gamer cried out receiving yet another whack from his dear chump with a lethal warning as bonus. Yep, they should definitely change this place into the "Wham me". Anyone? Awrg!

Frowning a little, L continued:

- As I was saying before I was interrupted, in this Winter Wonderland there would a show call Alice in Winter land. As we have seen from the video, the Queen mentioned that "Alice is missing" but gave no info on whether "Alice" remained or did not remain in Wonderland. This could be the most solid lead we have until now, so-

- Hold up! – Again, Matt interrupted – Where did you get this lead?

- A very nice little miss named Linda told me. She seemed excited to the day of the festival. Which is the day after tomorrow, Matt, if that's what you're going to ask.

The red hair boy closed his mouth, eyes stared at the great detective in horror. He muttered:

- Does that mean….?

- Correct Matt – L said, chowing down the shortcake he had not finished priory on the table – We are going out.

And with that, readers, I'll leave you to imagine the complete petrified look on Matt's face before we continue any further. Knowing Matt and his secluded tendency, I'd say he took the news _hard_.

* * *

As our boys traveled through the street of Winchester, they were surrounded by whiteness. That means army of snowmen, or in Matt's word: a troop of Nears, lights and warm foods. Warm foods. Yes, the words themselves made Matt feel better already. Near, however, had quickly bought himself a nice hot cup of chicken soup to ease the growing pain of an empty stomach. Just because he is a detective and emotionless, according to others, does not mean he can't feel hunger.

- Where do we go now, L? – Matt asked finishing his big fish burger.

Without a word, the world renowned detective took a sharp turn by the colorful tent on the left, stopping in front of a glamorous ice castle. Tugging the plain gray wool scarf on this neck, L let out a white puff of fog each time he breathed.

- This is our destination. Queen of Heart's Castle.

Popping his knuckle, Mello wore his trade mark "world is gonna get shit" grin:

- Let get the show on the road then!

* * *

- State your name? – Asked the Caterpillar. No my friend, it is not "caterpillar" as in a green type of worm but a caterpillar as in a man wearing a green worm suit. Do forgive me if the expression I used is incorrect. I have a solid and personal way of categorizing the animal. To my knowledge, anything that looks like a worm, is a worm. This, I wonder how many times, has cost me a great deal of respect from Near. I have worked with Near on cases after cases and it is because of my stubbornness in the matter, the boy I admired had paid fewer minds to me. But alas! This is not what we are here to talk about now do we? Please keep your mouth close about what you heard today dear readers. In time I will elaborate on the information that I carelessly slipped above. In time. Until then, shall we get back to the story?

- Hatter – L said

- White – followed Near

- Cheshire – Matt whispered nervously

- If you are Hatter – the "worm" pointed at L – then where is your hat? And you, White Rabbit! – he cried at Near – where is your watch? And Cheshire my friend – the worm bowed to Matt – good to see you back!

- Is he high or something, Mels? And how come I'm his chump?

Shaking his head in confusion, Mello stepped forward.

- Let us in! – he commanded

- Why this atrocious being! – exclaimed the worm – How dare you impersonate Alice!

- The hell! – Mello stomped his feet – I'm no freaking Alice! I am a man damn it! Use your eyes you bloody worm before I gauge them out of you!

- Keep your temper – said the Caterpillar warningly

Putting a hand in front of Mello, L stepped up, facing the caterpillar:

- Why is a raven like a writing desk? – the detective calmly stated

- Why indeed? What's the answer? – the caterpillar asked

- I have not a faintest idea.

And with that, the caterpillar opened the door for L.

Now the door was just like any door, a little smaller probably. Yet its existence matched L's posture perfectly, as if it was a planned show waiting for the actors to take the spotlight.

Next was Near – the white Rabbit.

- Caterpillar, let me through! I am late! I am very late! Must hurry! Must hurry! – Near said in possibly the most emotional voice he could muster up.

- My deepest apology! Please go on ahead. We wouldn't want to keep Wonderland waiting now would we?

Near nodded feigning excitement, joining L on the other side of the icy door.

- Cheshire, my friend! What are you waiting for? - the green door keeper squeaked – Please join Hatter and White Rabbit before it's too late! The door might not open if you don't hurry!

Matt looked at the caterpillar man, then at Mello, back at the man, and then again Mello.

- What about him? – the gamer jerked his head at Mello

- This horrendous being is mad! – the Caterpillar pointed at the chocoholic – Smashing and hitting. Destroying and Crackling! The March Hare! The March Hare! – he shouted – get out of my sight!

As the Caterpillar finished his words, Mello and Matt were pushed forward to L and Near, looking completely absorbed in the science unfold in front of them. The detectives snapped sharp around to see the door slowly closing and a smirking Caterpillar leaving the castle.

- Goodbye my friends! And you blasted hare! Alice awaits! – he echoed.

My dear readers, the moon is at its peak, and our story tonight must come to an end. Please allow me to put on you warm blankets of affection and sing to you the lullaby of riddles and rhymes. Rest your eyes my dearests, and once you wake up, the story shall continue….

Until then, sweet dreams and nightmares…

**Review? For marsh potato?**

**Omake**

Even with the great L, they lost five people and still have no sign of the famous "Alice".

And what is with the crazy names L? the Hatter. Near: the Rabbit and he was the cat. What was it about him that can be related to Cheshire the Cat anyway? What about Mello? What is he?

- You ok there, Matt? – Asked Mello putting a reassuring hand on his best (slave) friend shoulder. Never in two months had Mello seen Matt this pissed off. Hell, never in his _life _had he seen Matt this ticked.

- Guess so – Matt said listlessly, the dark circle in his eyes showed even more as he pushed his ever so favorite goggle onto his head. The boy rubbed his emerald eyes slowly before putting the orange-tinted sight in front of them.

- You crying? – little boy blonde said lifting his one of his eyebrows in surprise – Frustrated? – he continued amusedly.

- NOOOOO! My sweet Roselle just got her first review! I'm so happy for her.

**Meanwhile in the toy room**

- How is Matt? – L asked sternly, eyes locking at Near as the boy watch the other two sucessors' conversation – He seem pretty ticked off when he left. Is he okay?

- No. He is retarded – the albino answered flatly.

**Please put up with my dry humor, folks. It's for my sole entertainment and hopefully your also.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Me own no Deathnote! Me own a Alice though.**

* * *

- This _damn_ door won't open! – said Mello, pounding continuously on the wooden door. It was a strange place he was in. Strange indeed. He was shut on the other side of a wooden door in a bloody _ice_ castle.

Now he couldn't go back for the door was locked tighter than Matt's hand on his PSP. But he couldn't go forward either as the path up front was, horrendously, a maze. He was trapped. _They_ were trapped. The blonde gave the insolent door another round of pounding and kicking before turning to his three companions with a dejected grunt:

- It's no use. It's locked.

- We move forward then? – chortled the red-haired gamer – Near, use your "super puzzle-solving power" to get us through, no?

- Yes, I believe that's a necessity – mumbled Near – Though I would need a better view of the place to solve it.

Matt scratched the back of his head awkwardly, fiddling with the camera he prepared prior for the mission in the pocket of his faded blue jeans. He could take a picture if he climbed up the wall, but seeing that the ice stacks in of him and the ceiling offered no space for such activity, the boy wrapped the idea and mentally threw it at the "thinking" trashcan. He adjusted the laptop holder on his side lightly as it was making his shoulder feel sore. Normally, Watari would do all the work that involve going around collecting evidences and the four detectives would sit behind, evaluating Watari's finding and sketching out a proper course of action. But since the old man was held up by work in the orphanage he built in France, L had to travel back to England alone and thus, he and the boys had to take on the "action" aspect of the case.

- There are four doors, so there is a 25% chance that we choose the right one – stated L, putting his thumb on his lower lip. It was his signature mark of "thinking" for him. And the detective seemed to have to do that quite frequent these days. This is by far the most bizarre case he had taken. By no means was he mad, therefore the chance of him being the Hatter is less than 2%. And yet, Mad Hatter, he was still called as.

- Or maybe not L – said Near as he place his pale albino palm on the ice wall's surface – Something is written here.

- Let me see! – snarled the angry Mello as he push the white boy away from the wall.

Near, being Near, silently stepped back, eyes fixated on the transparent words carved onto the ice while Mello hastily traced his fingers along the wall's surface.

_"Where are you going Alice?"_ – it said.

- What in bloody hell is this?! This is not helping at all! – Mello yelled out in frustration – We're gonna freeze to death in here!

- Wait, man! I think I got it! – Matt cheered, pushing Mello out of the way – This is a conversation in the book!

- Corrected, Matt – L nodded approvingly causing Mello to glare at his gamer friend.

Great! He lost to Near and now he lost to Matt too! What in hell's name is this?! No! He had to remain calm. He'd find this freaking Alice, solve the case and off to merry land with his chocolate bars- wait what?! Oh no, this case is getting to him. He must end this before his brain goes bonkers!

- Since you don't much care where to go…. - Near trailed off

- Then it doesn't matter which way you go! – Matt grinned.

And with that, the boys went their ways into the four freezing road respectively.

Hello dear readers, this is Lamé. I am deeply sorry that I could not greet you a good morning. It's a pleasure to have you here today with me for the story I would tell. My memory has been hazy these days and so do please forgive me if I am unable to remember some details of the tale. Well then, I suggest we get back to the story as soon as possible, no?

* * *

Letting out a heave, Mello shoved his hands into the pockets of his big baggy military-styled coat. It was his favorite coat for it was black and it was warm. No…the coat is more like chocolate-colored than black. Yes, it's like he was wearing a big chunk of warm, fuzzy dark chocolate around himself. That's why he likes the coat so much.

Moving his black snow boots, the temperament blonde picked up his pace as he saw the exit to his path. Unnervingly enough, his exit was pitch black.

Now dear readers, it would be wise for us to stay away from the darkness. As you can probably see in all of the horror movies, darkness is where all the monsters reside. The boogie man, for instance, crept under our bed in the dead of night. But for Mello, however, since he _loves_ the color of black so much, the boy would eagerly ran to his black-filled exit without a second thought. Needless to say, Mello was rash. Yet thankfully, his rash nature has saved my and occasionally Near's life countless of times. My, that story is for a different time now, is it?

- What took you so long Mels? – in the darkness, Matt asked – you don't happen to have a lighter do you?

- Bringing fire to a place made of ice, I believe, is not the best of ideas, Matt – Near said flatly

- Well, we need to see in this pitch black place now do we? – Matt retorted – Where are you anyway, Mels?

- Keep talking! I'm coming to where you are! – yelled Mello. As much as he hate to hear the his dumb friend and his little shit of a rival talk, the blonde had to grudgingly accepting the fact as a solution to find his companions.

- Okay…. – Matt answered – Hey Mello! Did you know that you Roger found out about your sneaking into the kitchen at night? He took most of your chocolate as punishment!

- He WHAT?! – Mello growled – that man is so-

- Boys! – L announced his presence – Please gather near me so we could all proceed.

Without a word, the three prodigies scrambled their way in the dark, heading towards L's voice. When they did reach the man, the boys were surprised to see a very faint line of light as if created by a careless door left a jared.

They pushed themselves towards the light, ungracefully landed on their stomachs as Matt accidentally stepped on one of Near's feet. After the unsightly scene, the four detectives rose up, a mixture of surprise and horror struck their faces as the word "_Alice_" crossed their minds.

Now Alice was not in the state of crying and begging to go home like we saw in Lewis's novel. Oh no, dear readers, she was not. This Alice they saw was kept in a transparent fridge like box. Frozen in her sleep. Alas, please rest assures, my dearest! Alice was not freezed to death. Though she was close to knocking not on but _down_ Death's door and marching through it.

As quickly as he could, Matt plunged open the box, catching the unconscious Alice they have been looking for so long.

- Hey! You okay?! – He asked shaking the girl's shoulder – Can you hear me?!

The gamer gasped as the Alice they found slowly open her eyes; icy blue iris startled him for a few short seconds before she passed out again.

- She needs medical attention, L – Mello examined the girl in Matt's hand – A.S.A.P!

Without any unnecessary gesture, L scooped the girl from Matt's grasp and hurried himself out of the room through the exit he had seen previously in the back of the box. **To have an exit in this room and not leave, this girl must have been unconscious before she arrived. However, there is not a single sign of injury, so she must have been drugged** thought the detective as he took out his phone to dial his private ambulance.

Contrary to L's immediate action, the red-haired boy remained unfazed, staring at the air.

- You okay, Matt? – asked Mello in a worried tone

- Hey Mels – said the gamer, catching both Mello and Near's attention – Alice is hot – he mumbled.

Well, readers, I have to say that I have never seen Mello so blank. And that means a lot! Mello the emotional had gone blank. Not the blank as in "the world greatest detective's stare kind of blank" but as in "ooookaaay….you're kidding me right?" kind of blank. And somewhere on the floor of the room, hidden in the dark, I can still hear a light sigh from the white genius, along with a faint "idiot" to accompany the sigh.

* * *

It had been several weeks after they found Alice. The boys were glad that Alice physically showed no sign of being ill. Mentally, they could not say much.

Dear reader, I feel that I need to elaborate myself. You see, this "Alice" ever since she came back from the hospital had been staying with L and the boys in one of his fancy hotel room. And when I say "fancy" I mean "5-star gorgeously fancy" folks! Why did she not stay at Wammy you asked? Well for once, there was no room available. We can't actually let the girl stay with the boys now can we? That would cause unwanted affection which Roger, to his annoyance, wouldn't want to deal with. So it was only reasonable that she remain out until they could thoroughly conclude what her current situation is. Whatever the situation, I think I'll bet my money on the latter reason.

- Was she awared of anything today, Matt? – L asked eyes locked on his computer, solving cases after cases with the spare time he had.

- Aside from the air? No – answered Matt, dejected. He was concerned of "Alice"'s health. He even showed her one of his game and she did not respond one bit. Oh for the love of Queen Elizabeth, it was Final Fantasy VII for god sake! And she did not respond! That's not healthy at all! – And Mello was obviously pissed off about having a human-sized Alice in Wonderland doll walking aimlessly in the room, L.

As soon as Matt finished his words to L, Mello's rage bursted from the room across the table where he was sitting and L was crouching. Muttered a silent curse, the gamer spined from the sofa and headed for Alice's room.

- **What the hell is wrong with you?! Are you deaf or something?!**

Matt sighed greatly at the sound of his best friend's anger, only to stop when he heard a soft but certain sob. He picked up the pace and flung the door open, revealing a huffing Mello and a scaring Alice. The little girl sunk deeper into the corner as he approached the girl. Mello, on the other hand, seemed too shocked with the fact that he made the apparently emotionless girl cried.

- No no, don't be scared! - Matt cooed – We won't hurt you. See!

The red haired boy pushed up his goggles as he was told that when one hides his eyes, he frightens others, and he gave "Alice" a friendly grin while reaching a hand towards her.

In the matter of seconds the girl stopped her tears and moved her hand along Matt's face as if re-drawing every line of the gamer's smile.

- Cheshire….- she muttered before clinging on to Matt's neck, startled the boy once more before knocking him flat on the carpet.

- Err….L? Can you get in here please? – Matt stuttered loudly relieved to hear the rustling of clothes coming closer from the common room where the detective sat.

* * *

- Alice Feelet – said L

Not waiting for L to be done with his words, good old Jeevas chimed in:

- Alice Fillet?! What kind of name is that?! It's like going to the stakes house! "What's your order sir?" – He exclaimed oddly – "I'll have one Alice Fillet please! With some wine if that's okay"

- No, Matt – L let out an invisible sigh – It's F-E-E-L-E-T, not Fillet meaning a type of food.

- Ohhhh! Sorry…..please continue…. – Matt nodded, looking at the silvery blonde girl now clinging at his neck refusing to let go, his face red.

Now don't get me wrong dear readers. I do have a soft spot for Near but out of the three successors, but I would say that if I have to choose one of them to be my boyfriend? I'll take Matt in a heartbeat! That boy is probably the only one out of the three that had a place for chicks in his heart. Near? I'm not so sure at first if he even had a heart. As embarrassing as it seemed, when I first arrived at Wammy, I stalked dearest Near for a whole month trying to see where he keep his batteries in that robotic albino body of his. I admit dear readers, I am thought sweet Near was a robot. I'm very sorry. Very, very sorry indeed.

Back to Matt, yes? As I have been saying, he is a boy who you would not find strange at all walking down the street hand in hand with a lovely lady. Blunt as day people, Matt told me, and I quote "I dig chicks!" There you have it. The confirmation from the boy himself.

Now Alice was a very cute little lady. She looked probably not that much younger than dear Matt. She was slim which explained why Matt was carrying her as of the moment. Occasionally, her sliver blonde hair would move as she turned in the boy's arms, and her icy azure eyes would always fixate itself on Matt's goggles. Alice seemed to have taken quite a liking to Matt's stripe shirt. Time and time again, the girl would play with his sleeve, causing him to blush furiously. And time after time, Mello would warningly growled to pass on to his friend a lethal message: Sit still or die.

- The only thing that I would able to get from the girl after Mello's little outburst is her name – the oldest detective announced – when I tried to ask more, she would just cry and cling on Matt like she is doing now. So I believe what we can do as of now is – L turned towards the little gamer – Matt, please stay with the girl if you don't mind.

- WHAT?!

- Mello. What seems to be the problem? – L covered his ears and so did Near, cringing at the loud chocoholic.

- She won't be safe with Matt! He likes girls!

- I see…-L trailed off obviously understand the hidden meaning behind Mello's words.

Frowning at his suppose-to-be-best-friend-but-turn-out-to-be-an-as s roommate, Matt huffed after a few second spent in the dumfounded state:

- HEY! I take offense to that!

- I only speak the truth, Matt – grunted Mello.

- Yeah, good luck telling _that_ to Roger!

Stomping his feet, the gamer headed to his room, dragging poor little Alice along in the process.

- I believe Matt don't mind the request then? – said L, chewing on his thumb nonchalantly.

**Review? For Matt?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Nope. Nil. Nada**

* * *

Good evening dear readers, here we are again. It has been a long time since I returned to Wammy. It was a pleasant day for me and Near both. We had dinner with Roger and soon enough, retired to our respective room. It is now the mid of night and as I can't seem to fall asleep, I suggest continuing the story?

Read or not, dear readers, here we g-

Pardon me! I think I just heard a knock!

Oh my! It was Near dear readers! And he wants to talk. Whatever could we talk about then I wonder? There have been no cases lately and the police forces have been working very much diligently around the world.

My readers, you would not might if I talk to him for a few moments now do you?

_"Come in, Nate! What seems to be the problem?"_

**"I heard voices from your room"**

_"Good lord! I am deeply sorry! Have I woken you?"_

**"Not at all. I could not sleep anyway. May I ask what you are doing Liah?"**

Alas, silly Near, look what you have done! Dear readers, please let me explain. Lamé was actually an alias of mine. See here at the Wammy House we have a certain policy with our name. I would always ask myself whether having a false name is for the sake of our safety or for the sake of helping we forget our past self. Whatever the reason, since it's a rule before we can start living at Wammy, I was happy to comply. Now you see, for people like me and Near who have known each other for a good deal of at least 10 years and lived together for at least 3 years, we shared names as an offering of friendship; occasionally, if we are alone, we call each other these names.

Now you all know that Near is Nate Rivers. Well my name is indeed not as interesting as his. Please to meet you, I am Cecelia Adler. However, for my personal safety I'm going to have to ask you to remain calling me Lamé.

**"Liah? Cecelia?"**

_"Yes Nate! My apology! You were saying?"_

**"I was asking you about the voices inside your room"**

_"Oh. That was some little friends of my wondering about Alice, Matt, Mello and L"_

**"Must I remind you that-"**

_"Nate, please….They are no-"_

**"Very well…. I believe this one time would be okay. Please allow me to supervise you and your friends so that no unnecessary information is leaked"**

_"Okay… I understand"_

**"Good. As a mean of understanding the circumstances, I must ask how much they knew Liah."**

_"For starters, my name and yours-"_

**"Pardon me?!"**

Well, it seems that Near will be joining us now readers. Please refrain from asking personal questions as long as possible since you like you storyteller alive, no?

I thank you for your cooperation. And now, without further ado….

**"Let us continue…."**

* * *

- Hey Alice – said Matt, shaking the shoulders of the little girl slightly in fear that she might be in the state of coma due to the excitement last night.

**"Yes, I do remember that evening. I could not sleep a wink. Matt's room was adjacent to mine and to make it worse, he and Alice had been laughing and fighting all night….. "**

_"Nate! Good lord! Please do not interrupt! You'd bias the story!"_

**"Liah. I assure you my opinion is far from making this tale biased"**

Dear readers, as much as I and I know you too, adore sweet Near, I must ask of you to tune him out and focus on my narrating only. Otherwise this story might never proceed the way it is supposed to. Now as I was saying, Mat was very concerned of Alice's health. L and his successors had been trying very hard to get her to eat enough for days. It would seem that she had no interest in keeping her body healthy; a trait that I believe is very similar to L Lawlite himself. However, the great detective knew better as he agree to take vitamin pills and a tolerable amount of sleep whenever he came back to Wammy. He had to anyway, and good old Watari would always make sure mix those pretty pink sleeping pills into the detective's cake if he didn't.

Alice was different. She hated cake, much to L's shocking disappointment. She hated chocolate, also, _very _much to Mello's anger. The only thing she would accept is a small bowl of cereal, some candy, and Near's robots.

**"My toys still have teeth marks on them…."**

_"Nate!"_

Would you like to have Near occasionally cut in, dear readers? Honestly speaking, I was quite ticked by his manner tonight. But if it is to your liking that Near talk to strangers (which is very rare, mind you) then I suppose I could condone.

Yes?

Very well. Shall we continue?

**"Yes"**

_"I must ask you to minimize your interruption, however, Nate"_

**"Very well"**

With the little food in her body though, it was a mystery to us all that she manage to have so much energy to live through each day enthusiastically.

- Hatter? – called Alice

- Yes? – answered L

- Have you figured out the answer to that riddle yet?

- Which riddle are you speaking of Alice?

- Why is a raven like a writing desk?

L put a thumb to his lips thoughtfully, not far off on the couch, dearest Near was doing the same. One thing you must know about Near, my friends is that the boy loves puzzles and riddles. I could never love them, however. They give me headache. Like dear Matt, I settled myself with activities that don't have direct involvement with succeeding L. Please do not misunderstand me! I respect the man, but the pressure of the job is too much for me, and we all know what pressure can do to a person now, do we? Hence I specialized myself in weaponry and martial art. Near can be the brain, and I'll be his eyes and ears. Moreover, with the way he communicate, I would feel much better if I am close enough to stop him from becoming Swiss cheese, dear readers. You don't know how much heart attacks this boy had given me, and unfortunately, there is no sign of this cardiac arrest being stop anytime soon.

Using his thinking speed that would make any computer cries, L answered:

- I would have to say that is because Poe both write on it.

Near nodded slowly, taking in the new information. It seemed that the smartest boy on Earth could not answer the question as fast as the detective.

**"I beg to differ!"**

- Who's Poe? – asked a curious Alice.

- You don't know Poe? – Mello blinked in surprise

- I'm afraid not, the other Alice. Would you care to tell me about him?

- Who the hell are you calling Alice?! – exploded Mello – I'm Mello damn it!

Alice squeaked at the blonde boy's sudden rage, only peeking out to look at him from behind her dear Cheshire's back before proceed to let a few tears escape her eyes

- Chill man! You made her cry! – Matt huffed patting slightly on Alice's head to comfort the upset girl.

**"Mello is very easy to anger, yes?"**

_"Nate!"_

- Look now, there's no need for crying – said the gamer giving Alice one of the candy he was keeping in case of occasion like this.

- Matt and Mello – said L, raising his fork of shortcake in midair – I believe having a little girl wearing the same blue dress, white apron and stripe stocking on our hands would cause many unnecessary commotion.

The boys nodded in agreement. They are causing a scene indeed.

- I suggest you get Alice for some clothes and while you are at that, please get all the things I wrote in this list – the detective said taking a bit from his fork before handing the boys their assignment.

Fast as lightning, sweet Matt scooped up Alice with his left arm and pushed Mello out of the hotel room's door with the other, grinning madly at the albino and the detective:

- Don't miss up too much now! We'll be back in a jiffy!

As the door closed and the sound of feet hitting the ceramic floor trailed off, Near looked up at from his miniature toy battle. A frown was clearly on his face.

- They are quite loud and annoying – Near sighed

- I agree – the detective nodded listlessly

A few minute passed before the little prodigy spoke once more:

- L – he called – Why do you send both Matt and Mello out? Is there something you wish to discuss privately with me then?

- Very good guess Near – said L as a small smirk crept through Near's face – But unfortunately I just simply want to keep those three away for a good few minutes.

* * *

- How about this, Alice? – Matt asked enthusiastically pickng up a stripe tanktop.

- No way am I letting you choose her clothes, Matt – grunted Mello, blocking the path between his friend and poor little Alice – I don't want another zebra walking in front of me for the rest of the day.

- Yeah, like you can choose better! – retorted the gamer – I don't want sweet Alice to look like she is going to a funeral with all that black on her!

- Are you saying I look _I_ someone at the funeral?! – exclaimed Mello angrily

- Yeah! – Matt screamed – You're the one inside the coffin, asshole!

- YOU WANNA SAY THAT AGAIN, SHITHEAD?!

- GLADLY!

**"Mello is as fizzle as always isn't he?"**

_"I would have to agree with you on this one Nate"_

**"And Matt's words are certainly not much of help either"**

_"Correct"_

**"And Liah"**

_"Yes?"_

**"Do we have to tell this part of the story? I don't see any fundamental contribution of it to the main plot"**

_"Well, don't you want to know why Alice choose those clothes?"_

**"I would have to say no"**

_"Well, too bad, because I do"_

* * *

The bickering between Matt and Mello had come to an abrupt end as the store clerk, lovely miss Elena-

**"Again, Liah, I don't see the importance of mentioning the clerk's name"**

_"Nate"_

**"Yes?"**

_"I suggest you keep your mouth shut for the rest of the night or your newly bought robots will be in pieces"_

**"I would have to put you in custody if you do"**

_"Try me then. Your loss"_

As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, the bickering between Matt and Mello stopped as Ms. Elena kicked the two out of the store so that she could help little Alice choose her clothes. My readers, I must remind you that for the sake of her safety, Alice's hair was cut pretty short, leaving it long enough to touch her shoulders. So when the girl went home with her two friends, L was very happy to see that his cake supply was once again full. In addition to that, he had also solved a good enough amount of case to keep his working schedule unaltered by the lively and hectic trio in front of him. Without delay, L took the bags from the three exhausted children, laid out his piece of cake and motion Alice to change her clothes while he discuss the case with his successors.

- There has been another video, boys – L started grimly - _I_ have just received a call from Watari saying he'll send the USB to us very soon. I believe-

- WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WEARING?! – screamed the outraged Mello

Needless to say that the three other detectives snapped their neck immediately to examine the source of Mello's outburst. Matt, upon looking at Alice, letting out a gasp of his own.

Let me tell you this readers, our detectives' faces were priceless. Mello was blowing his head off, Matt was stunted, L and sweet Near was blank as always but if you take a closer look, you can see L's eye widen by a bit and Near's mouth slightly a jarred. Now before any of you have naughty thought, readers, I feel that it's my responsibility to describe the situation.

Alice, bless her, was wearing a tad baggy black pajama very much similar to that of Near. Though, unlike the albino boy, she got herself a new pair of stripe stockings and not white ones like Near's white socks. Occasionally she would fiddle with her hair – a habit she had most likely learnt from days spent watching the white prodigy himself just to catch the opportunity when he lost his focus in a matter of seconds so that she could grab his robots from the boy's protective hands and chew on it.

- YOU'RE A NEAR! YOU'RE BLOODY NEAR! – Mello yelled covering his eyes to rid himself of the horror.

"L" – said the large computer screen as a English Old Font W appeared – "I was informed that the USB has arrived"

- Yes. Thank you Watari – the detective finished motioning himself out to open the door and get the USB, mentally made a note to himself to keep Alice away from Mello's grasp. There is no need for any more fighting than it already is.

**"I must say Liah; you are making the case lighter than it should be"**

_"My apology Nate. But I do not wish for my readers to become you and L"_

**"What's wrong with being me and L?"**

_"Just go to sleep okay Nate? Because I don't think you would like the answer"_

**"I will try to accept your words though I must say-"**

_"Just_ _bloody go to sleep Nate! Can't you see how tired you already are?!"_

**"No, Liah. I cannot. I do not suppose I have the power to look at my face when my eyes are located on my head"**

_"That's why they invented mirrors Nate. You're talking nonsense now, go to sleep or I'll knock you out myself!"_

Dearest readers, it would seem that we have to cut short our part of the story today. It appears that Nate is refusing to go to sleep and I, as his colleague, must take it upon myself to correct his blasted way. So goodbye for now my lovelies, and as always, sweet dreams and nightmares.

**Review? For mirrors?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I'm working on it. But until then. Nope!**

**I want to thank all my lovely reviewers. You guys should be recognized, praised and awarded. I will do my best to give you a better chapter every time I update. I love you guys! *crying while hugging the computer screen***

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

Good morning my readers. It is yet another pleasant day here at Wammy. Near and I had to prolong our stay for personal reasons. One of which is that my fellow detective want to wait for a limited edition of toy that is only released in here – Winchester, England. Please do not find amusement in this matter, dear readers. For I am now, safe to say, very much pissed off by his decision. No, readers, I love Near with all my heart but if this kind of thing happen again, so help me I would flush his tarot tower down the toilet.

**"I find that act to be very immoral not to mention impossible, Liah"**

_"Want a try then, dear Nate?"_

**"….."**

_"That's what I thought"_

Now before we could go any further into our story today, I would like to remind you about how the narration work as Near has now taken an interest in keeping our tale in check.

Well then. Since you cannot see the two of us, this would be our signal. See I have set up a program that will write down what we said in from of you my friends. To separate my narration, my conversation with dear Nate and some sentence that dear Nate put in just because he can't keep his mouth shut, here's how things go. When you see _"this"_, it means I am now talking with Near and you are more than well come to ignore it if the conversation ticks you off. But when you see **"this"**, it means that Near is butting in, and by all means, ignore it if you can. Lastly, if you see normal texting as you are seeing now then I am talking to you and that means please pay attention. We don't want to miss anything from the story now do we?

If it's all clear to you all then get on with the story shall we?

* * *

As I have told you the last time you hear from me, our boys received a USB. Some might wonder why L would want Watari to go as far as to send him the whole thing and not just the file in it. First protocol in detective work my friends: always check for a finger print. Now the last USB he received led to the first victim but the woman was dead. L, this time, was hoping to find a connection between the USB and the second one: Orlando Ullin. It is not much of a logical way to deal with evidence. Then again, making assumptions and theories are things that detectives do. If the USB lead to the second victim then a full-scaled search will be undergone through all of the victims' personal computer and electronic devices.

Upon receiving said USB, L had immediately instructed Matt to take Alice elsewhere as the other three detectives watched the video. And it seemed that his instruction was corrected. The video contained the last moment of the second victim before he was beheaded. Showing such thing to a 10-year-old girl would not be a good idea. Days by days Alice had become more aware of her surroundings. To L, she was like an infant learning to walk again. He had deduced that Alice had Amnesia – a disadvantage to the team as a whole for Alice might be the most valuable source of information considering this case. After all, she _was _the Alice in Alice in Wonderland.

- Has there been any new clue? – asked Near

- As far as I know: no – Answered Matt

- I find your answer to be longer than it's needed – the albino sighed building up yet another house of card after having his last one knocked down by the infamous Alice herself. If there is one thing you need to remember my readers, then it's do NOT knock down Near's house of card. He _despises _anyone who knock down his creations without consent.

**"And yet you knock them down on a daily basis, Liah"**

_"Yes, dearest Nate. Revenge is sweet"_

**"I don't see a point in taking your vengeance on me as I have not made you upset at anytime"**

_"Oh is that so? What about this morning? When you said you want to stay longer after the toy commercial was turned off?"_

**"I have not realized that you were you upset. You were smiling when you agree with the plan"**

_"It's called acting Nate. How do thing I cope with not hitting you every time we are on a case"_

**"Then I must praise your acting skill. You seemed genuinely happy when we were eating dinner at that restaurant on that particular case"**

_"Thank you for your compliment. Now shut it before I knock down that tower you are building"_

Please ignore him, dear readers. Near has been twitchy these days because he has to share his toy with the other children. I could not believe my eyes when he was arguing with a little girl in the play room the other day.

**"But she was wrong. Optimus Prime is not a Cadillac"**

_"Nate. Remember what I said about the tower? I mean it"_

**"…."**

_"Good boy"_

Right, we must return to the story now. As we have seen, Near, was being Near, upsetting Matt with his standard and logic. Matty, in my memory, was a very fun guy. He didn't just talk to deliver information. Matt used his words to make a conversation, which is why Alice had been very talkative those recent days. It would seem that as L had described her – an infant – Alice had been watching our four detectives' every move. She was like a sponge sucking in every knowledge, movements and sadly quirks that the boys and L possess.

- Though I agree with White Rabbit's observation – Alice said, putting yet another dice on the humongous stack of black and white cubes she had already made – I must say that I enjoy Cheshire's way of communicating.

- Thank you, Alice – the gamer grinned, doing a fist bump with the girl

This, however, earned a lethal glare from the leathery blonde and an amused look form the grand detective himself. Needless to say that L doesn't have kids so watching a girl like Alice learning new things every day at an incredible speed more or less intrigued him.

- All jokes aside, boys….and Alice – L said – the forensic result from the second USB has come. It was indeed as I suspected, fingerprints from Orlando Ullin himself. But since the search that I instructed Matt to do priory with the victims' personal belonging resulted in a negative….Alice, I must ask if there is anything else you can remember about the case?

- Not that I know of, Hatter – Alice shook her head in defeat

- How 'bout you try? – commented the annoyed Mello.

- How 'bout I don't? – retorted Alice in a way similar to the red-haired gamer – Remembering kills my brain. I can live just find without a headache, thank you very much, March Hare.

- Why do you keep calling us those names?! – shouted Mello

- Cuz that's who you are dumbass! – Alice shouted back, sulkingly made her way towards the kitchen. She needed candy now and she needed lots of it. Candy to her is like toys to White Rabbit, like cake to Hatter and like chocolate to March Hare. Candy helps her thinks - That moronic Hare – mumbled the girl – doesn't he know that I'm trying very hard already?

Fuming to herself, little Alice forgot the existence of her dear red-haired friend who had been watching her over the last 5 minutes. You see, dear readers, Matty had developed a certain liking to the girl. No, no! Not the romantic feeling I regrettably inform. To dear Matt, Alice was like a sister he never head. Sweet and caring, sometimes crazy like Mello but calm herself down immediately when her inner Near step in. She was everything he could ask for. And she _loves_ his games! Bonus!

- Don't mind him, Alice – the gamer decided to break the silence.

His action was not wise this time. As Alice was so in to her thinking, Matt's words startled her which unfortunately led to an ear-piercing scream from the girl herself, a shocked Matt and another bill L has to pay to the hotel for the damage she made with kitchen utilities.

- Good lord, Cheshire! You scared the crap out of me!

The gamer chuckled nervously, careful not to step on any broken glass as he pass through them to get close to Alice. Out in the living room echoed a faint "language!" from the 20-or-so detective.

There is always a catch to everything readers. Though L was quite happy that Alice is taking in his and his successors skills in the detective business, she was taking in some unnecessary traits as well. For instance, Matt and Mello's colorful dictionary of profanities. The man was considering making Alice one of his successors as soon as this case closed. There are two ways to deal with people with knowledge like herself and L was very sure that making Alice shut up by force is not a good option, so rather than kill off the girl (good lord!), having her contribute her talents to the world's safety seems more rational. Then again, this matter is not yet fully decided.

* * *

Night had come as the boys retired to their room and Alice backed to one of her own.

But tonight was not like every other night.

Alice could feel something very wrong with her room tonight. She was scared and she couldn't sleep off the feeling.

What could it be that make every cell on her body tingle in fright?

Was it the blurry nightmare that she had every time her eyes closed? In time the sheer will power she used to suppress her scream would no longer suffice the horrid images that are becoming clearer inside her dreams. She couldn't tell the other. Blame it all you want, but she was scared and that the fact. Telling the boys would only give them unnecessary concern when they were already up in their ears with cases.

Tonight, however, was different. Something is definitely wrong and she can taste it. The room was suffocating her, so Alice dashed out of her room instantly frowning deeply as her friend the Hatter was not sitting in his couch like usually looking at the cases. No, the hotel room was dark and eerie, so she turn the first door knob she could find and whispered:

- Hatter? Are you here?

What hit her eyes scared Alice out of her wits.

It was Hatter alright, but with a crazed look on his face as he fiddled with a kitchen knife.

Had he gone mad?!

No, he was always mad, but this is completely bonkers!

Hatter's eyes glowed red as he held the knife up high, slashing the large blue moon with his arms in their vertical position.

Needless to say, Alice was petrified. Her eyes darted across the room seeking for help but she only saw a lump of white lying on the bed.

**White Rabbit?!** thought Alice **Is he dead?! Did Hatter kill him?!**

Alice let out a subtle breath of relieve as she was the lump was moving up and down slowly. But her relief was short-lived. No, Hatter was planning on killing White Rabbit. She was just in time to save him. So without delay she screamed:

- WHITE!

Alice rushed over to push Hatter away from the boy, her hand shook uncontrollably. Hatter crashed headfirst into the potted-plant, making a loud crashing noise. Alice dragged the Rabbit out of his bed, noticing that he had not yet awoken from her warning. So she shook his shoulder once more:

- White Rabbit! – she cried – White Rabbit, can you hear me?!

Near whimpered. Clearly had been drugged but thankfully not too much. So Alice shook him again and again until she got frustrated and executed what Cheshire called "bitch-slap" on White Rabbit's face.

- I TOLD YOU TO WAKE UP, ASSHOLE!

The pain shot through Near's face right away and put the boy's brain to work in a matter of second. Though still hazy as the result of the drug, the albino took in the situation rapidly, grabbing Alice's wrist and headed straight for the door.

To his horror. It was lock.

So Alice screamed for help, calling her dear cat and even the Hare she dislike. Yes, anything. She would do anything to keep herself and White Rabbit alive right now.

But alas, no one answered.

- L! Matt! Mello! - Near raised his voice, desperately banging at the door. There was a 20% chance that there were all murdered by his mysterious killer. But he had to try. There are still 80% chance that they are not.

Fragments from the pottery clinked and clanked signaling the frighten boy and girl that their killer was making his comeback. So Near and Alice ran into the middle of the room to prepare to knock the wall down with their bodies. But fate was not kind, once Near got a look at his attacker by means of the moonlight, his blood froze.

- Beyond – he mumbled, scared out of his wits as the mad man once again charged at him.

Near felt his eyes covered by a familiar face.

And then there was blood.

Soaked his white garment was the reddish color of death.

- I told you… to wake up… didn't I? – he heard Alice whispered as her grip on his body loosened.

Terrified that if she let go, he might lose her for good, Near held Alice closer, feeling her body went limped against his.

- A-Alice? – he stuttered shaking the girl's shoulder.

Never in Near's life could he be more scared. What happened next to him was unclear. Near could hear Beyond's cackling from across the room, hear Matt shouted in concerned and Mello' cry of rage. But most of all, he can hear Alice words echoing in his head.

_I told you…to wake up…didn't I?_

Yes, just like that.

Echoing

Weakly

Echoing.

* * *

My readers, I must stop the story here today as I am most concerned about sweet Near. He had left the room earlier as you could not hear him interrupting us. This must have been very hard for him to remember. So I promise to continue our tale by tomorrow when my Nate had calmed down. Until then, please shut you windows tightly for safety as it is now the mid of night. Sweet dreams and nightmares.

**Review? For Alice?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Bloody nooooooooooo!**

**Hey love! So here's the thing. Holiday on my side is over so I won't be updating on a daily basis like this. I will update that for sure and I did plan an end to this story, so I'm giving you a headsup of my updating status. I will try to update as frequent as I can but no promises ok?**

**'Til then, enjoy!**

* * *

Hello dear readers. It took a long time but Near had agreed to come around. Though I must ask you to be gentle with him, and if you don't mind, please remind dear Nate that he has to eat dinner first if he wants to join you for our story.

**"I am fine, Liah"**

_"No you're not! You have been skipping meals today!"_

**"It is simply because I do not find the need to eat. I assures you I am perfectly h-"**

_"LIKE HELL YOU ARE!"_

**"Liah…The readers…"**

Oh my! My apology readers! It is not my intention that you see this unsightly part of me. I am deeply sorry. Deeply sorry!

**"Liah…it's fine…"**

_"No, it's not! You are not eating! And the readers saw me yelled! And they're going to hate me! You're_ _going to hate me!"_

**"No, Liah. I am not going to hate you. I simply do not eat because I don't feel the need to"**

_"No! You hate me! I asked you to eat and you didn't! You hate me, Nate! Don't you!"_

**"Liah, I don't….if I eat now will you calm down?"**

_"…promise?"_

**"Remain here with the readers. I will be back shortly"**

Ahem…Readers…. Now that dear Nate is gone, I must tell you that I am perfectly okay. Please do not worry. Maybe Nate was right after all, I do have a gift in acting. My word, Nate is back! Please pretend you did not hear anything okay? Nate might be the smartest person on Earth, but he is not superman. I would love it if you can help me get some food into that already slim body of his. I apologize if I upset you dear readers, please understand that it is for a greater good.

Well, since we are all ready and Nate is eating his fish and chips, let's continue with the story now shall we?

* * *

There is always a reason to everything little Alice do. Like the clothes she chose for example. She chose black because she knew March Hare would tolerate it since black was his favorite color. She picked stripe socks because Cheshire would love them too. She wore pajama because there is a 95% chance that she might fall asleep due to the boredom of being cooped up inside a hotel room. So she prepared herself for the circumstances – a trait she picked up from the great L himself.

Yes, my dear, everything little Alice do holds a reason.

Saving the White Rabbit, however, was out of her caculation. You could say that her body moved on its own. Or reason that it's her subconcious that kicked in. Whatever it was, the fact remained. She did not regret it. For once, she got to see White pulls off his expression – something that does not happen everyday. Another thing, he was safe. And _that_ made her happy

- A-Alice? – She could hear the Rabbit calling her name.

- ALICE! – now came Cheshire's voice – Near what the fuck happened to her?!

- We-we need to get her to a hospital – said White Rabbit

She felt cold. Very, very cold. Her ears were dead. Her eyes were dead. Hell, her whole body were dead.

Numb and cold….

Numb and cold….

Then it hit her.

It was like an endless nightmare.

Images were pouring into her brain, cracking her skull open with their buzz and fuzz. But there was nothing she could do. So Alice stayed where she was, praying for the pain to stop. And after what seemed like eternity. It did. And she gasped for breathe, hungry for sweet oxygen.

* * *

It was not one of Near's attention to get Alice killed like this. No, it was _never _ his attention for her to get hurt. Yes, he might dislike her for knocking down his tower, chewing on his toys, playing with his dice without his consent, but he could never dislike Alice enough to lay a scratch on her because she was still his friend. The really odd yet caring friend. One that break through his wall of cold emotion and rude behavior, and stay with him eventhough he shuned her.

And now, she traded her life for his, making a deal with the God of Death so that he could live another day.

- We-we need to get her to a hospital – was the only words he could muttered.

Matt had taken Alice from him but the color of red never leave his sight. His white Pajama now stained with the little girl's blood.

And how he was mad.

And hurt.

To outsider, it migh seem that he carry no emotion. But the truth is, anger was boiling through his every vein.

He could never see Alice again, like he could never see his parents.

He could never hear her again, especially her laugh.

He could never scold at her again like he used to when she wrecked his robot with her teeth.

Alice is gone.

His friend is gone.

All because of Beyond Birthday.

So Near stood up, silently walked towards the psycho killer. He could hear Matt faint sobbing somewhere behind him. He could hear L's stern voice calling his name. Does it matter now?

- SHITHEAD! SNAP OUT OF IT! – Mello growled shaking Near's thin body violently. Truthfully saying, the albino boy scared him. He hated Near, that much is certain, but he cannot deny that a tiny part in his heart respect the boy. Like a rival. Near never showed any emotion which mainly drove Mello to act so that he could get some reaction from the boy. But even as an emotionless jerk, Near always had this spark in his ebony eyes, this spark of his intellect. Now, the spark is gone. His rival is completely lifeless. A walking doll in white. And the fact that Alice's blood soaked a part of his white pajama shirt didn't help decreasing the crazed look on the prodigy's face.

- Let go Mello – was what Near said.

- No – said Mello, his voice low showing sterness

What came next put the great demon of Wammy himself in shock. Near looked up at him, locking eyes in with the chocoholic for one moment and Mello knew: he lost.

There was nothing but hatred in Near's eyes. Burning hatred.

Yet if there is one thing that Mello understand right now, then it's that he had to stay in check. Matt broke down over Alice not too far away. L was fighting Beyond a little in the back. Near was out of control. So he need to stay calm and hold it in.

But screw it all, it was hard.

To him, Alice was not just another child. She annoyed the hell out of him with her existence, with how much she resembles that damn albino, with how much she acts like Matt, and with how much she speaks like Mello himself. Mello did not like the girl one bit, but to him, she held a place, small but still, in his heart. And now she was dead.

A tiny gasp caught all four of the detectives' attention. All of them stopped as the room grew silent.

There was Matt whining in pain as his head was hit.

And then, there was Alice, hands clenched tightly at her pajama where she was stabbed: her heart. Little Alice was gasping for air like fish out of water. Matt sat where he was, dumbfounded. Near stood where he was, dumbfounded. L stopped mid fight, dumbfounded. And Mello, with his hands still on Near's shoulders, dumbfounded.

There is only a cackling from Beyond, trailing off into the distance. But the detectives wouldn't care. Alice lived. As ridiculous as it seemed, Alice lived.

- Wait, Alice! Don't stand up yet – said Matt frantically trying to pin the girl in black down seeing that she was trying to stand up.

- Jabberwocky – grunted little Alice ignoring the pleading Matt – tell the Queen that I'll be coming for her head.

- As you wished, my dear Alice – cackled Beyond unimpressed – And welcome back.

With that, the killer left the room as quickly as he came. And with that, Alice felt down to her knees, breathing heavily as she tried to sort out the information inside her aching head.

* * *

- Wait wait wait – Matt crossed his arm making a big 'X' appear in the air – so you're saying you're immortal?!

- Not accurately – said Alice – No.

- Yes – stated L – I believe Alice said she was indestructable, Matt, and not immortal.

- But that means immortal! – exclaimed the gamer – You're like Vincent Valentine!

Shaking her head a little, Alice chuckled:

- No, Cheshire – she said – For starter, I am female so your statement is fault. Furthernore, I'm simply unable to be hurt or more exactly being hurt. My cells grow back very fast, but I do indeed age _unlike_ Vicent.

- Interesting – Near added

Alice smiled at the boy's remark. She knew how White felt when she "died" in front of him like that. Plus, with a bit of description from March Hare, it was no problem for her to determine the effect her "death" gave the poor boy. Stealthily, Alice crept behind Near giving him both a fright and a hug.

**"I was not scared"**

_"Oh, good to hear from you again dear Nate. 'been a long time isn't it?"_

**"I'm afraid I don't quite understand what you mean, Liah. I was here at all time"**

_"It's called sarcasm Nate, look it up"_

**"No thank you. I am already aware of the meaning of the word. However, I must ask what is there to be** **sarcastic about?"**

_"It's nothing Nate. You'll get it someday"_

**"Was that sarcasm also?"**

_"You learn fast"_

**"Thank you"**

- Don't be so scared, White. I was only try to give you a hug – laughed the happy Alice. She was amused. The white boy was clearly out of his comfort zone judging by the way his body tensed itself up straight.

- Hey why don't I get a hug! – Matt pouted – I cried over you, you know?

Winking naughtily at her favorite Cheshire, Alice stretch her arms our, pulling both Matt and Mello into a group hug with her and Near. Need not to say, readers, Mello exploded. Please allow me to give you an insight to this matter. You see, Alice was sitting between Mello and Near so when she pulled the three boys together, the albino and the chocoholic was pressing their cheeks together causing Mello to push Near out but couldn't due to Alice's bear grasp. So the blonde did the best thing he could in this situation: blew his top of and started cursing.

Though L was never a part of the big hug, he was glad. First off because he avoid physical contact. He ws content watching his three successors' different reactions. Secondly because he felt at home. All his years he spent them with Watari. No he admired the man, but aside from case-related and cake-related talks, L and the old man don't exchange that much of words. With Alice around, he could never know. She was like a curious child who didn't know a limit. Breaking every rule he set. Asking him every tiniest thing such as why the snow is white. But when he told her that snow is a frozened state of water which consists of mainly oxygen and hydrogen, along with other elements and what's not, creating an illusion of the color white. She went straight off sticking her tounge out at him calling him an idiot.

Of all the years he lived, nobody called him an intelligent man. They did not dare at least. Alice? The litle girl said it blunt like day, giving him yet another shock with her statement "You know what Hatter? White Rabbit looks like a sheep". Oh yes, lucky for the detective, he himself decide to let go of the matter so the reason for Alice to make a comparison between a boy and a quadrupedal, ruminant domistcated cattle until this day remained unclear to him.

- Alice – sighed L – please let go of the boys and if you could, please answer some of my questions.

- Okie dokie! – grinned Alice

L sighed once again, grabbing a slice of cake for himself. He had been sighed a lot since Alice came along, and a lot more now especially today. He couldn't say he was completely worried for the girl as he now found out that she can heal herself, no, L is more worried about his successors. What happened to A was his loss. He cannot let history reapeat itself with these boys in front of him. So L "hunched" up and opened his mouth to speak:

- But before we do any thing else. Alice, boys, from now on you will be sleeping with me in my room.

The entire room went dead for a few second, so L started to mentally countdown.

5…

4…

3…

2…

1

As if on cue, there was a big, piercing scream of "WHAT?!" from Mello, making the great L cringed his face just enough and started to wonder when his torture of this case would come to an end.

* * *

**Review? For counting down? **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Why must you torture me so? I don't own it ok? No need to rub it in!**

* * *

**Hello dear readers, as you could see, this is Near. There seemed to be a problem, readers for I am afraid that Liah is not in her best shape as we speak. Therefore the story w-**

"NATE FREAKING RIVERS! You better get your ass back here and open this door! How dare you?! I need to see my readers!"

**"I don't suppose that would be a good idea, Liah. You are not well and I do not plan to be murder by my own partner's hands"**

"IF YOU DON'T OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW OR SO HELP ME I'M GOING TO TIE YOU UP AND CRUSH ALL THE ROBOTS RIGHT BEFORE YOUR LITTLE ALBINO EYES!"

**My apologies dear readers, it would seem that I must make a few phone calls to Rester – my bodyguard. Since Liah would arrive here shortly so if it is in your ability, I recommend you….saving me. Thank you for your audience. This is Near, signing out.**

That freaking alb- Hello, dearest readers, this is Lamé. My apology that you have to hear such vulgar language. For some strange reasons Nate had locked me up convinced that I am unwell. Nonsense I tell you! My health is at its best. But dear Nate's won't be when our part of the story ends today.

It seems that I had wasted too much of our time today trying to unlock the door and chasing after that blasted Nate. Who knows an albino who always sits around can run that fast. I blame this entirely on L, readers. He must have conduct of his experiments on my dear Nate when the man took all of his successors out for training.

And so without further ado, we shall begin!

* * *

As we have known from our last encounter, Alice had come back to life. This brought relief and happiness to our detectives and Matty out of all four, didn't hesitate to show it. It was the first time all of them ate dinner together. A very peculiar dinner to be exact. A dinner where the oldest of them all ate and sat in the most childish way man could ever see. There were soup and chocolate, cake and toys _all_ on the table. They sat and crouched, played games and occasionally cursed. Yes, a very peculiar dinner indeed. But nonetheless, a heart-warming one. To dear Matty it felt like home. No…. it was home. The red-haired gamer had grown attached to his little odd group and particularly this little she-Vinnie Valentine named Alice. Matt had never had a sister since his parents died before they could give him one, but the boy would imagine his feeling to Alice was that towards his unborn sibling.

Now to Mello, it was different. The chocoholic never thought much of having a younger sibling in any gender, shape or form. Mello was fine as long as he got Matt and his precious chocolate. Though saying that, he didn't mind the presence of Alice even if he had to admit the girl could be annoying when she needed to be.

Mello snapped a bite from his chocolate bar, this time gaining Alice's attention.

- Don't snap your food like that March Hare. It's very unsightly! – exclaimed the little girl

- I agree – Near added faintly waiting for the usual explosion from the blonde.

- No one ask you, twit! – cursed Mello eyeing at the girl in black

The white boy perked up at Mello's reaction. Could it be that his aggressive rival would let him go so easily? If so then how come? Could the reason be the little girl that was sitting just across the table from him? Clearly she seemed to be the most logical conclusion for him at the moment.

Near shifted his gaze to Mello for a few seconds noticing that even Matt, who the albino concluded to be Mello's best friend, was doing the same thing he was doing: sit, stare, and be amazed.

He must admit that Alice had casted an influence to them all, especially Near himself and L. She was a change of pace in his life, a good and loyal friend. Alice was someone that Near wouldn't want to lose. Odd as it seemed, the boy was convinced that he saw something of a smile appeared on L's cold, blank and professional face the other day. It could have been just a trick of light but Near was very certain of the excellence of his optical organ.

- Don't yell at White! - Alice pouted – And eat your soup March Hare! I made them all myself!

- No way! – Mello huffed – I'm not going to have my eaten chocolate made their presence known in front of me again!

- What do you mean again? – asked the curious Alice

- The last time you were in the kitchen making that burger, Alice! I couldn't eat for a whole week! – yelled Mello – that's what I mean again!

- That wasn't me, March. I was only taking an apple – Alice tilted her head just a tad to show her confusion.

- Well, who _was_ it then?! – the blonde's arms crossed indicating his disapproval.

- That was me.

Yes readers, clearly no one and especially Mello weren't expecting the answer to come from the great detective himself. Might I add that the whole dinner table was at dead silence and all eyes were on L while the detective himself executed a clear frown on his face. Moments later, there was a loud crash and before we know it, Matt was on the floor cracking like there was no tomorrow. Soon later Alice joined her favorite Cheshire, deepening the frown from the detective and the red color on Mello's face. And my dear Nate? Well, he would just sit back like a good Near would be and inwardly enjoy the scene unfolding in front of him. Now my friends, now, we know why Watari would always call 5 times a day ever since he was unable to travel with the girl and the detectives. I wonder, my readers, if this incident would put Mello off the succeeding list? Worth a thought doesn't it?

**"Yes. It was very interesting seeing Mello face that time"**

_"You're enjoying this aren't you? Don't think just because the readers can't see you, they aren't aware of you pathetically attempted, wicked smile you have"_

**"Pathetically attempted? Wicked?"**

Please ignore him dear readers for our story is still not completely told. So just after the little incident, L the great instructed the four children to move into his room and started giving sleeping arrangement. Clearly, readers, this was a conspiracy of L himself. A childish payback if you would like to call it. May I remind you that we Wammy kids have many quirks that we obligate ourselves to. One of them is childishness. For little kids like sweet Nate and myself, childishness is not of importance, or at least not out of the norm. But for an approximately 23-year-old-or-so man, least of all, a detective, then such childishness proved to be very and I mean very dangerous. And Mello, my friends, was one to experience this danger. So by his "authority" over the children, almighty Lawlite put Mello to sleep between Alice and my dear Nate, while Matt stayed next to his little unofficial sibling and L would sleep in his uncomfortable crouching position while he work on more cases.

If sleeping next the boy he hated so much was already that of a punishment, then Alice would be a classic nightmare for the leather-loving prodigy. Occasionally she would toss and turn, kicking Mello's stomach and strangle him with her subconscious bear hugs. All night long Mello would wonder whether that man he admired so much sitting on the armchair right there had truly fallen asleep or he was just pretending to while enjoying his successor's misery. Judging from the new aspect the blonde saw of L today, his money is on the latter.

* * *

It had already been five days since Alice, after gaining back parts of her past story, stayed together with all of the four detectives. She loved them all but the oldest one. Nightmares about him haunted her more frequently than before and memories were coming back to her little by little.

Alice could always recall the day Jabberwocky spent telling her about this Wammy house after a series of his experiments on her. The mad man was trying to find a way to kill people without breaking their skin. How could that be possible? He reasoned that killing was an art and he himself was nothing more than an artist on his search of true beauty. Bonkers! Completely mad! That's what he was! Murderous! Absolutely no artist!

In one of his story, Alice caught a name in her ears, and she knew right away, that person was of importance. So she set herself out for vengeance, seeking help from a certain scientist. Little did she know, she was tricked. The little girl was kept captivated for experiments after experiments; until one day, a man came to her rescue. A man with messy black hair that looked like he just good out of bed. A man in baggy white shirt and an even baggier pair of jeans.

So the girl knew right away what she must do after her small union with Jabberwocky. Her objective was clear.

Kill the Hatter.

No.

Kill the man whose name has only one letter.

Kill L. Lawlite.

* * *

Alice untangled herself from Cheshire's grip and stroked his hair gently. After this, she would never see him again. And it pained her to realize that. Cheshire was like a brother to her and she loved him for it. But she must keep all this tears that were threatening to fall or else her plan would go to waste. So she tip toed out of the bedroom, into the kitchen and took a knife before returning to her original location. She walked passed Near curling on the floor as the result of one of Mello's desperate struggle for air. Alice smiled at the white boy she grew to be so very fond of and tucked a blanket over him. The floor could be cold at night and his health is not that good in anyway. Laying a soft goodbye kiss on his forehead, Alice glided toward the fairly young sleeping detective, holding the knife up high as if she was the executor in some sort of sacred ceremony.

And, she flung it forward.

Alice inhaled, then exhaled. Shakily she let the tears streamed down on her face.

She could not do it.

Her hands just stopped inches away from him and stuck like there was an invisible wall between her and L.

She failed.

Why? Why couldn't she do it?

She hated him, that's much was true. But there was something, small and fragile inside her begging Alice to put on hold the detective's demise.

Alice questioned herself, going through every possible scenario, every bit of possibility she could come up with – something she accidentally and subconsciously inherited from the man she was attempting murder on.

But her self-questioning didn't last long was she heard a booming "ALICE!" from Cheshire's mouth. Startled, Alice let go of her knife making a loud clanking sound as the object hit the floor. What happened next happened fast. Before Alice could understand the whole situation, she felt her hands on Hatter's neck, squeezing the life out of him. L's eyes widen in shock and a planned was form instantly in his head. Alice gagged as a harsh force hit her stomach, pushing her body to fall down on poor Near who had just awoken from the commotion. The poor boy whimpered in pain, unaware of what was going on while Mello, stood over her, cursing repeatedly demanding to know what all the fussing was about. So with the last of her wits, little Alice bolted up to where her knife was, holding it towards the boys, her tears never stopped.

- FUCK! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?! – cursed Mello as he had now fully taken in the situation.

Near too was slowly rising up from his place on the floor, looking ready to come in if the moment called for it.

- Alice, stop this nonsense! – cried out the panicked Matt

There was no turning back now. They saw it. So she smiled sadly at Matt then turned to the detective.

- I'm so very sorry Cheshire but this man die today! – Alice sobbed, ran straight to L, knife in hands.

Only one thing hadn't crossed Alice's mind. The little girl didn't know L was no wimp himself. With no spare movement, in a matter of second he put Alice down in an arm lock.

- What has gotten in to you Alice?! Why are you acting this way?! – L asked sternly

- Let me go! Let me go! – Alice cried harder, trying to break herself from L's grip.

A sickening crack rang through the room, followed by poor Alice's scream. L let go immediately, backed away from the girl in pain.

- Tie her up, Mello – L ordered his successors then looked down at Alice – I want an explanation.

* * *

Near sat on the sofa, pinning his eyes on his toys, hands twirling his hair. He always did so when there is something he had to think about. Alice would squeak about his action, then proceed to call him either "cute" or "little sheep of a Rabbit". He was in dilemma every time trying to understand the girl, but after a fair amount of encounters with such circumstances, Near knew better than trying to put himself in Alice's unfathomable shoes. Cold as he seemed, the albino boy would enjoy Alice's presence around him as much as he could. But now, he didn't want to look at her. He didn't want to see her hurt, and how ironic, at the moment, both physically and mentally, she was in pain.

- Alice – said L flatly – What-

- You killed him.

The albino boy lifted his head at this, a tad startled by Alice's voice. She was hateful, melancholic and confused.

- Pardon? – L continued

- You killed him! – the girl shouted leaning towards L ignoring Mello's iron grab on her – You killed my brother! He was all I had and you killed him!

- I don't believe I underst-

Alice laughed dryly cutting off whatever the great detective was trying to say. Needless to say readers, Matt, Mello and Near were _very_ uncomfortable with their little friend's change of attitude. They were at loss of words. Things were happening so fast. Just a few days ago, they were having dinner together and now Alice attempted murder on their predecessor. No matter how hard the three geniuses racked their brain, they came up with no logical or rational conclusion for this turn of event.

- How can you understand? – Alice choked – My brother, I loved him so much… And now, he's dead because of you.

- YOU'RE FUCKING NUT! – Mello shouted - THIS IS L FOR CHRIST SAKE! THE MAN IS A FUCKING DETECTIVE! WHY WOULD HE KILL PEOPLE?!

- SHUT UP MARCH HARE! WHAT DO _YOU_ KNOW?! WHAT DO _ALL_ OF YOU KNOW?!

- Alice…. – Matt reached out only to gain another cold stare from his girl. So the boy retreated and lowered his tone to a warning level – Please explain yourself Alice. We cannot understand yo-

- What is there to not understand?! This man is a bloody murderer! – Alice screamed leaning even harder towards L, forcing Mello to violently shove her back down on the chair – My brother! Alexander Feelet! Black hair, blue eyes! Ripped from me to be a fucking successor to this man!

Near's blood froze. At this point the boy was 99% sure that all of his fellow detectives' were too. They all knew what Alice was talking about.

Black hair, blue eyes.

Alexander Feelet.

"A" of the Wammy house.

* * *

Review? For poor A?


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: YESSSSSSS…..noooooooooo. Not yet, my friends. Not yet. (And you will be hearing that for a longgggggggggg time)**

**A/N: Hey guys! Good to see that my reviewers are happy with my work. I love you guys all so much. Right, first thing first. Thank you **_sakurablossom22, Zenith Z, Luna Kiyomizu_** for following, favoriting and reviewing on my chapters. Virtual brownies to you all. An hey! Let's welcome our newest member **_L.A.B.B Murder case_**! Good name mate! Good name! Very classic!**

** Let me tell you something guys. This will be the last chapter of this month. I repeat, last chapter of ****_this _****month. I just got myself some pretty mess today. Kinda injured both my hands so mow I'm typing with my two index fingers. Oh yeah! Feel like L! And don't worry! It was nit severe. I'm just resting a bit for my hands to heal, 'kay. I'll see you soon someday, my chumps. **

**'til then, enjoy!**

* * *

Hello readers. I am afraid Nate won't be joining us today. He left me without warning yesterday and is now working with Rester on some, I quoted from the conversation we have on the phone, "top secret mission that could endanger my being". Well, who needs him? But just for your information, that albino is going to be put in his early grave by me when he comes back alive. If he doesn't? I'll just make sure to resurrect the jerk and kill him again.

Well then, let's get on with the story.

* * *

Dearest readers, it was a shock to all the detectives that they are now, should I say "in possession" of the deceased A's sister. Matt had complained that what she said was not true because A's hair was black while Alice's was silver blonde, but to his utmost shame, the boy realized soon later that there is the magical thing that is called hair dye. So unsure of what to do, our boys locked Alice up in L's room, much to the gamer's protest, as they plan on their next move.

- Matt – said L – I suggest you talk to Alice and get as much information as you can. She is related to the case and I want to know how and why.

The black-haired man eyed his successor for reaction only to realize none of his words seemed to be unheard.

Thus, he continued:

- Matt – he called – I want you to-

- No – Matt stated firmly.

- Pardon? – asked the detective

- I can't, L. And I won't.

Succinct and effective, Matt said his words, strode out of the room, leaving behind the three detectives as he pulled out a cigarette. Damn, he smoked again. Unknowingly, the boy had stopped his health-destroying habit, or at least, reduced it ever since Alice came around. But right now he needed to think, so he started taking in nicotine. And lots of them at that.

* * *

Ignorant of her friends' chaotic mental state, Alice sank herself more into the corner of the room. Saying his name again felt odd.

Alexander Feelet.

Oh how she missed that sound. That vibration, that little hiss she made every time she tried to pronounce the "x" in his name. Her brother would always laugh at that, and tell her not to try so hard and let it come naturally.

And he would always buy her a new story book every month with his little pocket money he earned from Mom and Dad. Alex would read them to her every night, tuck her in and remind her of how much she was loved. After that, she would always reach out to him with a smile and place a little kiss on his forehead. Contrary to Mom and Dad, Alex hated that, he always said to keep her lips to herself and her blasted future husband.

But now when she reached out. There was nothing. No Alex. No Mom. No Dad. No nothing. She was alone. Trapped and alone.

A pitiful situation she realized now that she was in, Alice shed a tear and a few hiccups. She missed her brother. She missed his warmth. Cheshire might be with her now but he would be gone too. White will most likely take after that man and March Hare was never the type to like her company. She would be left behind again. So with each thought she had, dear readers, Alice sobbed a little louder, a little sadder, until the door to L's room made a creak.

- Please just leave me be, Cheshire.

And another creak

- Leave me alone! – she cried

Yet another creak

- Didn't you hear me, Cheshire?! I said-

- Seeing that you only mean Matt, I believe I am eligible to enter this room.

Alice's head jerked up at the familiar sound.

- White – she sighed – please-

- I was looking for someone to help with my dominos and robots. Would you mind?

The little girl locked eyes with Near for a few seconds before standing up to let the boy in.

- Do what you please – she said returning to her original seat.

- Thank you – Near mumbled as he set his domino box down on the floor. The albino prodigy took his time building the first layer of the tower, occasionally stole some glances at the girl in front of him – I was never close to A – he started, not waiting for Alice's respond - but he seemed to be a very good brother of yours.

Chuckled lightly, Alice hugged her legs and put her chin on the knees.

- Do you find anything I said to be amusing?

- Oh why can't you just say "What's so funny, Alice?", White? Cut the shit, I know you're here for information – said Alice bitterly – Did that L person made you do this?

- No, Alice – Near replied – My goal is simply for you to help me build a tower.

- I know it's not.

- Then – Near sighed - please tell me what you think of A.

Once again, Alice chuckled.

- Do you find – Near asked but trailed off as if he remembered something important - what's so funny, Alice? - he corrected.

- Why do you want to hear about Alex?

- It's only for personal interest, Alice. Please do not feel obligate to answer my request.

Alice pondered over her options after her friend's statement. White seemed sincere but then again, White was always sincere and always deceitful at the same time. She could blame his apathetic expression but it might simply be that Alice was slowly becoming mad and making things more complicated than they appeared. And Alex always tells her to let it go naturally right? So telling the boy would be okay, wouldn't it?

The girl tossed and turned in her mind, trying to block the sound of her albino friend stacking the pieces. There is that ticking tocking that drives her mad each time he put down a domino. She tried and tried, thought and thought, pursed her lips then crinkled her face until a good few minutes had passed. She exhaled, sitting a tad straighter and cleared her throat for attention.

- Yes? – Near looked up from his second layer of creation.

- I'm ready to tell you about Alex.

- Thank you – was his answer – I very much appreciate it.

* * *

Mello hated eavesdropping. Especially doing so with his own rival. But it's been quite in L's room so it most certain that the fucking sheep succeed in gathering information meaning, Mello lost some goddamn points from L. Damn that twit, why does he have to be best at every fucking thing?

Huffing to himself, Mello leaned closer to the door.

- He is a your typical brother. Kind, caring, and annoying. He is family – he could hear Alice says.

What in the world? What the heck are those too talking about? Adoption? Was the damn sheep fooling around?

- I see – Near said from the other side of the door – Did you father and mother love him as much as you do?

Mello heard Alice faintly laughed before she answered.

- I don't know about that, but I'm sure as hell they loved him more than me.

- Oh? – Near sounded almost genuinely surprised. Almost – Care to elaborate?

- There is not that much to "elaborate" anyway. He was the goody two shoes of the family, smart and charming. And he looked after his sister very well so my parents were pleased from A to Z.

The heck? Mello thought angrily That's not info. That's chitchat!

The blonde moved forward just a bit in his plan to open the door and yell at Near's retarded face that he need to get info, not sitting around holding therapy session.

- but – Alice said again, stopping the chocoholic in his track – he is gone now. Hatter took him away from me.

- I don't think-

- It was summer – said Alice sadly interrupting with any deny Near was about to throw at her – we all decided to stay home and not go to the beach like usual because I got sick. But then suddenly there was a loud explosion.

- Explosion? – Near mouthed the word to himself

- Just out of the blue like that. Kaboom! – the little girl raised both her voice and arms indicating the sound – All I remember next was Alex dragging me out of the house, ambulance, and police car. Next day I wake up, it had already been a month and Alex was already gone. I never saw him again after that.

- I'm sorry – Near said quietly, knocking down the domino structure in front of him.

Alice smiled, shaking her head and helped the boy putting the domino pieces back into the box.

- Don't be, White. It's Hatter who should be sorry. He drove my brother into killing himself.

Near stayed silent. He wanted to protest but knew that anything he said to the little girl right now would fall on deaf ear. So he said nothing, waiting for Alice to continue her talk.

- Alex was the only family I had left, so when he died, I knew I was alone. _Now_, I'm alone – the girl waited for a while before saying again – Aren't you going to disagree with my choice of words? Saying that I said I'm alone but I'm in the room with another person?

- No – Near said – I quite understand your meaning.

Seconds spent in awkward silence. There was no talking, just the clanking sound of the dominos being put inside the box.

- Alice – called the albino as he close his toy container and slowly rose up.

- Yes White?

- Earlier you said A was kind, caring, and annoying, correct?

- Yes. I did

- May I ask you something?

- Shoot!

* * *

Mello cringed at Alice's answer. His mind travelled outside of the main door, where his red-haired game-obsessed friend was undoubtedly burning his cancer sticks. From time to time, he would get this crazy image of Matt wearing Alice's pajama when the girl said something that only his idiotic chump would always say. And please help him, god because one of those times he could have sworn he saw the damn twit wearing the same outfit as Alice. Good lord, he must have gone mad. But hey! All the best people are. Wait, does that mean Near is also mad?

- Alice – Mello's attention snapped back at his rival's voice – Were we mean to you?

- No – the girl answered knowing fully well who "we" stands for.

- Did we care about you?

- Yes – she said

- Did we annoy you?

- Not occasionally. But yes.

- Are we smart?

- Of course! – Alice exclaimed

- Did we not take you out to play?

- You did. You took me out shopping.

- We ate meals together, correct?

- Yes

- Do you love us then? – Near said, opening the door, eyes widen just a crack at the sight of Mello.

- I- Alice struggled

- Then are we not your family?

Alice was stunned at the question. Of course she thought of the boys more than acquaintance. But did she ever consider them her family?

She did, didn't she?

Yes, apart in Alice's tiny indestructible heart know fully well that she had looked at the boys…no all of the four detectives as her little odd family. Even when she resent Hatter so much, Alice couldn't bring herself to stab that knife into his chest. Was it what that was? Her failure? Because she considered Hatter her family?

- Do not feel obligate to answer my question, Alice. Please think about it carefully. I am sure that L regretted as much as any of us about A's unfortunate…situation – Near stopped a bit for the correct word – If you don't mind, I would like to come back tomorrow.

- I don't – Alice whispered – Please do so.

Turning to look at the girl one last time before he leave, Near let an almost unrealizable smile crept into his feature.

- Very well – he said – Thank you for your time.

Near turned his back around, readied himself to walk out of the room.

- White?

Stopping mid track, he asked:

- Yes, Alice?

- You can bring Hatter here tomorrow…I won't mind.

- Of course – Near nodded – I will make sure of that.

* * *

**Review? For the adorable Near?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclamer and Author's Note: Hey guys! It's been a looooooong time since I updated. Gosh I miss you guys! As I would probably not update in an even longer time than this, I made the chapter longer. I'm so sorry I couldn't write daily. I'm having lots of big tests coming and as much as I love you guys, school comes first. So again, sorry.**

**Well then, read, enjoy and review! **

**And remember, little Roselle owns nothing!**

* * *

Good evening my dear readers. I do hope that you are tucked in and ready for our part of the story today (I know dear Nate is!). Now without further ado, let start our quota. Is it the right word? Quota?

**"Liah. Do hurry up with the story"**

_"Patience is a virtue, Nate"_

**"Yes. And wasting time is a sin"**

_"No, Nate. Wrath is a sin. Lust is a sin. Greed is a sin. Gluttony is a sin. Sloth is a sin. Pride is a sin. And_ _Envy is a sin"_

**"Are you listing those characters from the recent cartoon you are watching, Liah?"**

_"Fullmetal Alchemist is NOT a cartoon, Nate! It's called anime! It's a masterpiece!"_

**"Liah, the readers are waiting"**

_"They can wait. The question is can you?"_

**"….."**

_"Exactly…"_

Readers, it was to Matt's utmost delight that Alice had agreed to talk to L over the chaotic event the other night. However, the oldest detective was not as much "delighted". "Talking" to L is an activity that consists of a person babbling about something he doesn't care and him pretending to listen or _trying_ to filter whatever tolerable information from the conversation, _which_ normally _if_ not usually resulted in awkward silence. To L, the only times that he feels valuable talking are when he interrogates, demands for data and orders sweets. Talking to Alice is not something that L hates but more like something that he doesn't feel up to. Before the incident, he didn't talk to the girl to prevent himself from being called an "idiot" irrationally. Now, he was just plain nervous.

Yes readers, _the_ L was nervous. Oh and below, the world renowned detective was nervous. If there is something rarer than the existence of a Yeti, my friends, then it's seeing L nervous.

So when Near informed L about Alice's offer, the boy was shock (though he barely showed it) to see a hint of uneasiness inside L's eyes. Naturally, Near being his sweet and silly self would assure L that Alice meant no harm inviting him, which earned him a scarce disapproving look from the detective. My poor Nate, you are so silly sometimes.

**"You do realize I am here, don't you Liah?"**

_"Oh my who are you?"_

**"What do you mean Liah? I am Near. Are you feeling ok?"**

_"Sorry little man, I don't know any Near!"_

**"Nate. I'm Nate"**

_"Oh yes! Hi, Nate!"_

**"Liah…."**

_"Chills! I was just kidding"_

**"Please just get on with the story"**

_"You no fun…."_

8 p.m. sharp, Thursday 22nd May. L accompanied Near to Alice's room for the big "talk". Needless to say, the talk started with them all engaged in a conversation between mimes minus the actions and added more of the "no sound" element. So Matty, being the great non-related brother of Alice helped them break the ice.

- Anyone up for Final Fantasy? – was what he asked

- The HELL Matt?! – was Mello's respond before kicking his best chump out of the room huffing curses at no one in particular.

Lucky for dear Nate, Alice had finally decided to speak up.

- White – she whispered – please leave me and Hatter for a few minutes.

- Alice… - Near hesitated

- It's alright, Near. Please leave us – L assured

- Very well – said Near hurrying his way out of the room.

Waiting for Near's seemingly soundless footsteps to disappear from her hearing range, Alice said once again:

- Hatter – she called

- Yes, Alice?

- Tell me about Alex – she ordered

For the umpteenth time the detective speaks with Alice, he had to slow himself down thinking for an appropriate answer. As of the moment, he couldn't read her. He was sure he holds no dislike towards the girl and faint as his hope may seem, he did not wish girl to hold any towards him either, so he wanted to choose his words carefully.

- A was a very bright boy – L started – There was no doubt that he was one of my best successors. Personally, I do not have any close relationship with him therefore I have not an accurate idea of his emotional progress. His death was indeed an unfortunate turn of event.

- I see – Alice smiled sadly – Do you deny that his death is connected to you then, Hatter?

- No Alice. I do not. I was very regretful myself that I could not do anything to help A the times I saw him.

Well well well readers, looks to me the table has been turned. L – the great detective, the one in charge, the interrogator is now being interrogated, by a little girl no less. That, my lovelies, is something I would have never thought of in my wildest dream.

**"I disagree. Consider all the so-called 'Wildest dream' of yours that you have told me about, I believe this** **is nothing more than a unlikely small percentage of what is to come"**

_"You want me to break your robots, snowball? No? Then __**shut**__ it"_

I am deeply sorry for the interruption caused by Near; I _hope_ it will _not_ happen again in the future. Now, as I was saying, it came as a shock to me even back then the first time L told us kids the story that the great detective himself letting someone else have the upper hand in a conversation. Alice, without L knowing, was already forgiving the young detective. After her talk with Near and over that limited amount of 6 hours at night, the little girl, determined to follow her brother's way of life, chose to let her hatred go and start anew. It would be hard, she knew, but Alex would agree that difficulty makes a person stronger and encourage her, wouldn't he? It might take 10 years, 20 years, 30 years, hell, it might take her own lifespan but learning to cope with reality is what she chose to do from now on.

No.

There was not a choice and if she can't cope with hatred, hatred will drown her. And drowning is exactly what Alice wanted to avoid the most because no matter how quickly she heals, if her lungs are filled with nothing but water, she still die.

Dying, like what happen to Alex, is not something Alice plan to do.

- Hatter – she muttered quietly – Do you have anything you want to say?

- I believe I do – said L, chewing on his thumb – The accident of A was partly my fault and I am deeply sorry such unfortunate event would occur to your own brother.

- Do you want to ask for forgiveness, Hatter? – asked Alice moving a bit closer to L sitting in front of her. The detective wa surprised just a tad at her action but sat still nonetheless.

- I don't suppose you would forgive me that easily. I am, after all, the reason A died.

And just after that, my readers, little Alice leaned forward pulling L into one of her soft and gentle hug. L was never one for hugs, I believe I had mention that, but this particular one, thought sudden and awkward, he still enjoyed it. It was warm – a sensation that L himself looked for and forgot over the years, so he remained in his spot unmoving, letting the recently recalled feeling surge over his body.

- Hatter - Alice called again

- Yes Alice?

- I will never forgive you

- I…see…- said L feeling his every muscles tensed after the little girl's statement. He was indeed raising his hope up after the affectionate gesture from Alice, so the words she said depressed him a little. He never believe she could let him off easily but the word "never", that 100% left him quite hurt.

- I'll never forgive you – Alice repeated hugging him tighter – so you have to stay with me forever and repent for your sin.

- My- L started but was soon interrupted

- You have to eat dinner with me every nights, tuck me in and tell me stories like A always do, play chess with me anytime you're free, share your sweet with me, go into town with me to buy stuff, and let me call you big brother. Can you do that, Hatter?

- Alice- L tried to speak once more, and _again _was cut off by Alice

- _Can you do that, Hatter?_ – she pressed tighten her grip around the detective's shoulders.

- Alice – sighed the detective hoping that he had chosen his words carefully enough - I will my best to do that for as long as I can

As if waiting for those words, little Alice let L go, slowly moving away from him but turned back for one last question she had in store for him:

- Are we a family, Hatter?

- Biologically-

- That's not what I'm asking, and you know it – Alice pouted

L sat silently, giving himself a few moments to think over his answers. After an exact of 2 minutes and 12 seconds, he stood up, walked towards Alice, crouched down, stared at her and let a faint smile crossed his lips before he spoke:

- Yes, Alice. I believe we are.

* * *

- Hey Mels – Matt spoke up keeping his eyes locked on the PSP screen. He had been trying to beat this boss for two days now and he is _not _planning on losing again just because he keeps his eyes off the game. No, he was making progress and nothing can stop him from heading straight to great oh victory – What do you think they are doing?

- _Whispering_ – Mello grunted. Again, he eavesdropped on the two. Great, this was the second time he listened in on somebody and if there was anything he remembered correctly about himself then it's he never eavesdrops. With this case, he broke that rule. _Twice_! So it's better than okay to assume that he was _very_ ashamed with his own action as of the moment.

- I'm not asking that, Mels – Matt sighed, putting away his game box, he lost yet again. One of those days, he swore, that boss is gonna pay bloody murder – What do you think they're talking about?

- Not about you, that's for sure! – the chocoholic snapped

- Then what?! – the gamer snapped as well at his friend's respond – Do your job right, Mello!

- Like you're the one to talk! – retorted Mello – 'said you care about that twerp, and here you are, playing video game! Hmph! Caring?!

- Take that back, bitch!

- Or what?!

As if just waiting for that, Matt let out a battle cry before jumping at Mello kicking the blonde boy face straight. Mello, without hesitation, utilized his hospitality and put a knuckle sandwich on the offering table to Matt. Yes, readers, I gladly announce the start of second World War modern edition in colors.

With the war going on, only Near, who was sitting close to the door for an easy escape in case of a full-scaled weapon-involved fight breaks out, heard the doorbell. So he rose from the protective Lego tower surrounding himself to open the door. What he saw was _nothing_ he expected.

- Beyond – Near choked before a sickening sweet smell knocked him out.

* * *

- Where is White, Cheshire? And WHAT ON GREEN EARTH HAPPENED TO YOU?! – Alice asked horrified by the scene in front of her.

May I elaborate on this, dear readers? On the couch there was Mello, bruised arm and one black eye in store. Matt, on the other hand, arm crossed leaning grumpily on the dining table. His lips injured, his face scratched. By the look of it all, sweet Matty took most of the hits from the fight.

Alice frantically checked Matt's wounds before running to get a medical kit while L put the two boys through an all-out interrogation.

- What happened? – he asked sternly

- Nothing – Mello grunted as little Alice apply germicide on his lips.

- Doesn't look like a nothing to me! - exclaimed the little girl

- It's stupid, Alice – Matt sighed – Don't worry about it.

The girl huffed and glared at her gamer. Striding towards him, she flopped down and started the same process she did with Mello just seconds before.

She sighed. Stupid indeed. Those boys are.

- Very well then – said L – Now, please tell me where Near is.

- Yeah! – Alice chimed in – Where's White? He promised he'll let me play with his robot after I talk with Hatter!

- How 'about you check the twit's room, huh?! – shouted Mello earning a whack from Matt – BITCH! – he growled – You've got a lot of nerves hitting me like that!

- I never said I won't hurt a girl! – Yelled back Matt

- ARE YOU CALLING ME A GIRL?!

- WELL IF THE HIGH-HEELS FIT!

- ASSHOLE! – Mello snarled jumping at Matt

Anticipated the situation beforehand, clever little Matt, leaped from his position laughing madly and ran around the room yelling "girl" and "blondie" non-stop. That, is until Mello got a hold of his collar and they engaged in yet another gathering of fists and feet.

Letting out a loud heave, Alice inched her way towards Near's room not wanting to be drag into the messy cat fight happening behind her. L could take care of that, she had no intention of being the troubleshooter here.

- White? – she asked opening the door a little – May I come in?

No respond.

- White? – Alice asked again, this time fully opened the door.

No one was in.

- Hey, Hatter! – she called – White's not in here! Did you check the kitchen?

A faint "no" came back indicating her of L's answer.

"Honestly, where could White Rabbit be? " Alice pouted and closed the door.

She decided that she'll wait for him. It has been way too long since she could even _touch_ one of his robots; she is _not_ letting this opportunity go to waste.

* * *

Alice dug through the closet, looked under Near's bed but to her disappointment, this was not another round of hide and seek that the boy randomly set her up to. "Where could he be?" she wondered. Seeing that nothing could answer her question and the fact's that Alice herself was starting to feel a bit uneasy at the silence, the little girl stood up to leave the room. As her feet traveled on the fuzzy white rug inside Near's room her eyes fell on a small note carefully taped on the door.

"Good lord! Why didn't I see that before?" she groaned "Waited for half an hour for nothing. Probably a note from White"

Agreeing with herself that she should check the note out, Alice took the paper and unfold it. Immediately she realized it was not writing from her White Rabbit as it was a text supposedly typed in Copperplate Gothic font if she remembered correctly.

"Hello my Alice"

It said.

"Currently I am in possession of the Rabbit. I do believe you know what to do next correct?

Your truly,

Jabberwocky

P/S: If you do not believe me, would this white lock of hair would be enough of a proof?"

You must have already guessed dear readers. Upon reading the words and seeing the white hair on the paper, little Alice silently bolted out of the room in search of her friend as she did not want to cause any commotion. To her utmost horror, Near was nowhere in sight.

She knew Jabberwocky, so if he had White, she and her friend are both in trouble.

- Damn it – she cursed attracting a few odd looks from the three detectives. "Hello Alice" – was what Jabberwocky said – "Currently I am in possession of the Rabbit. I believe you know what to do". Translation: Alice, I've kidnapped White Rabbit. If you don't want to see his dead body then come alone.

Little Alice took in a deep breath before smiling a request to go outside to meet Near from L. Luckily for her, he agreed with the condition of Mello as an escort of course.

* * *

- Fuck! – Mello cursed – Where the hell is she?!

All his life, he had been through lots of shits but _this _pushed beyond the limit of shit! He was given a mission from L and that little girl just _had_ to screw his life up. Well when he found her, she's dead. Period.

* * *

Unknowing to Mello, in an alley not far from him, Alice was catching her breathe. Escaping from the leathery boy proved to be quite a task to complete.

If he ever saw her again, she's dead. That's a sure statement.

Alice smirked at this.

- Sorry March – she mumbled – gotta do what I gotta do.

Yes.

It was her who dragged them into this so it was natural that she would be the one to end this. Those sweet, severely odd, but still sweet boys should never be hurt because of her, and she made that her goal from the moment she daringly called herself a part of the family.

Yes.

She would finish it all by herself.

She would save her precious White Rabbit.

Oh, the Hare would _so_ kill her for this.

- See you later, March Hare – Alice chuckled sadly – If I'm still alive.

The girl strode quietly towards the appointed destination.

Next stop: Queen's Castle.

* * *

**Review? For me? LOL.**


End file.
